une soirée d'ennuie ?
by ironique
Summary: ancien OS pour le concours. Bella, journaliste à scandale, s'invite à une soirée privée. Elle y rencontrera, sans le vouloir, l'homme mystérieux qu'elle recherche.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward et Bella: une rencontre, une nuit. OS concours**

**auteur: ironique **(c'est moi!!)

**Bêta: tjrs moi**

**vous pouvez lire les autres OS du concours sur cette page:**

**http(:)//www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Edward_Bella_une _rencontre_une_nuit/74561/ **(enlever les paranthèses)

**disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella Swan était une jeune fille de vingt trois ans. Plutôt jolie, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Malheureusement à cet instant elle s'ennuyait à mourir à la réception privée ou elle avait réussi à rentrer en séduisant le vigile qui gardait les cuisines.

Au vu de la chaleur qui régnait sur la ville, la soirée se passait dans le jardin, si on pouvait appeler ça un jardin. Bella aurait plutôt nommé ça un parc au vu des nombreux jardins taillés et entretenus de différente façon. Anglais, français, japonais. Pratiquement tous les plus célèbres paysagistes avaient travaillé sur ces jardins et il fallait reconnaitre que c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait même un immense labyrinthe ainsi qu'un fabuleux mur végétal. Une merveille faite par un artiste Français selon les rumeurs.*

Malgré la beauté de cette vue, Bella trouva cela trop guindé, trop bourgeois pour elle. Mais le journal à scandale dans lequel elle avait trouvé un travail, faute de mieux, l'avait envoyé à cette fête afin qu'elle débusque le propriétaire de cette sublime villa et l'organisateur de cette fête ostentatoire. Un article sulfureux et quelques photos volées lui ouvriraient certainement plus de porte dans son journal et la laisserait, à l'avenir, plus libre de ses choix journalistique.

Elle s'était promis de faire un article cinglant sur tout ces jeunes riches qui sous prétexte de posséder des fortunes se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi. A l'exemple de cette sculpture de glace qui trônait au milieu de la terrasse en plein mois d'Aout. Ou encore de ce jacuzzi remplit de champagne de marque et ou pataugeaient trois blondasses écervelées. Pour Bella tous cet étalage et ce gâchis n'était que la sinistre représentation de la personnalité excentrique d'Edward Cullen. Tellement excentrique que peu de personne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il aurait pu être petit, chauve et édenté personne ne le saurait car aucune photo de lui ne circulait, juste son nom et ses actions. Cet homme était devenu millionnaire avant ses vingt cinq ans. Tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en or. Musique, magazine, mode, mais sa préférence allait aux voitures de grand luxe.

Elle devait trouver cet Edward Cullen qui se faisait si mystérieux. Ses agences de presse avaient fait circuler la nouvelle que ce dernier quitterait le pays le soir même pour s'installer en France et ce définitivement. Cette fête était en fait un adieu. Si elle voulait garder le travail qui payait son loyer elle devait rapidement trouver cet homme.

Bella chercha partout ce fameux Edward mais ne sachant pas à quoi il ressemblait, la tache lui paru ardue. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de récolter quelques informations que les invités, qui n'étaient pas complètement soul ou stupide, lui distillaient au compte goute. Bella se demandait si ses maigres infos étaient avérées ou si c'était une façon détournée des invités pour se faire remarquer.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours à cette fête, tenant toujours sa flute à champagne pleine à la main, et toujours pas un seul indice lui donnant à prouver la présence d'Edward Cullen!! La rumeur disait qu'il lui arrivait souvent de ne même pas venir saluer ses invités. Pour Bella cet homme était un goujat au summum de l'impolitesse.

Abandonnant pour un moment son enquête improductive, Bella déposa son verre sur une table et parti se promener dans un des jardins. Le japonais lui convenait mieux. Il était serein, calme et l'eau qui s'écoulait à plusieurs endroits en petite fontaine avait la faculté de faire s'évaporer son mal de tête.

Elle marchait aléatoirement entre les petites allées de gravier, détournant les yeux quand elle surprenait un couple en pleine action. La classe de ces gens soit disant bien nés était un pléonasme. Leur manque de pudeur les rendait vulgaire et grossier.

S'arrêtant prés d'une des fontaines qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir au loin James. Un garçon rencontré à l'occasion d'une soirée ou elle avait un peu abusé de la vodka pomme. Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui sans en garder un souvenir mémorable, loin de là. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ce type s'accrochait à elle. Bella lui avait pourtant bien signifié que cette nuit n'avait engagé à rien d'autre mais il s'obstinait à un tel point qu'il avait fini par lui faire peur.

Malheureusement il tourna la tête vers Bella avant qu'elle puisse s'esquiver. Il s'approchait d'elle en titubant. Ce n'était pas bon. Se retrouver seul avec lui complètement éméché au milieu de la nuit, dans un parc immense avec une musique assourdissante n'était fait en rien pour la rassurer

Elle partie en courant le plus rapidement que le lui permettait ses chaussures à talon mais James était toujours derrière elle. Bella se précipita vers le labyrinthe, avec un peu de chance elle trouverait la sortie et l'enivrement de James l'empêcherait de se repérer et donc de sortir.

Encore une fois la malchance s'abattis sur elle, car bien que chancelant, James tenait visiblement bien l'alcool et il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elle tourna sur sa gauche et longea la haie dense, elle entendait les pas lourd de James se faire plus présent. Elle déboucha sur une petite cours intérieure, cylindrique et pourvu de banc en pierre. A califourchon sur l'un deux se trouvait un homme. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle, surpris qu'une personne ait réussi à le débusquer de sa retraite.

La vision qui s'offrait à Bella l'immobilisa un instant. Cet homme était tout simplement sublime. Ses traits étaient délicats, sa carrure avait l'air appréciable et son sourire était tout bonnement dévastateur.

Les pas trainant de James étaient de plus en plus audible et sorti Bella de l'examen minutieux qu'elle était en train d'effectuer sur cet inconnu. Elle s'approcha de cet homme providentiel. Ce dernier se mit debout et se plaça face à elle.

- embrassez-moi!!! Bella avait presque ordonné cette phrase

-pardon?!

- embrassez-moi!

-vous êtes certes très belle mais nous ne nous connaissons pas et…

-fermez là! Écoutez, un homme me suit et il un peu… comment dire …entreprenant. Je veux me débarrasser de lui alors s'il vous le voulait bien embrassez moi, VITE!!!!

Le regard de Bella était suppliant alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre, attendant qu'il veuille bien s'exécuter.

Edward, car c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus. Il posa sa main sur le cou de Bella et effleura le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella en une caresse électrique les faisant se redresser et se regarder étonnés.

Edward sourit faiblement et se pencha de nouveau vers Bella, l'embrassant avec plus d'assurance. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un courant électrique qui les chatouillèrent, c'était une force magnétique qui les attirait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs lèvres s'harmonisaient parfaitement. La retenue et la douceur avait déserté Edward. Sa raison et son bon sens étaient aux abonnés absents. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer d'embrasser Bella, encore et encore. Cette dernier ressenti également cette urgence et lova son corps contre celui de l'inconnu se laissant consumer par ce baiser exigeant.

L'autre main d'Edward se glissa sur la taille de Bella la rapprochant encore plus de lui, si cela était possible. Cette dernière, totalement abandonnée aux lèvres dominatrices du bel inconnu, n'entendit même James qui venait de les surprendre et de grommeler des insultes incompréhensible avant de rebrousser chemin.

Un besoin impériale s'empara d'Edward. Il voulait s'abreuver de sa saveur. Il glissa sa langue brulante sur les lèvres toute aussi enflammées de Bella et dans un gémissement cette dernière lui donna accès à sa langue sans aucune résistance.

Le ballet de leurs langues était sensuel, voluptueux, un rien exigent et provoquant. Mais ce baiser ne les rassasiait pas, bien au contraire. Plus ils s'embrassaient et plus leur corps réclamaient un contact plus charnel. Leurs mains se perdaient dans leurs chevelures ou sur les courbes de leurs corps

Pourtant Edward se reconnecta à la réalité. C'est en se faisant violence qu'il se raidit et s'écarta légèrement de Bella

-…hum… je …crois…qu'il…est…parti. La voie d'Edward n'était qu'un murmure contre les lèvres de Bella. Son souffle était lourd, puissant s'écrasant contre le décolleté de la jolie brune

-…je …sais…et…alors…haleta-t-elle alors que sa bouche continuait d'embrasser Edward, partout ou elle rencontrait sa peau. Son cou, sa bouche, sa joue. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais auparavant elle ne se comportait avec autant de désinvolture.

L'impétuosité avec laquelle le corps de Bella épousait le sien eu raison des dernières trace de retenue d'Edward et il s'abandonna totalement à cette belle inconnue en un baiser possessif et exigeant.

Le corps de Bella n'était qu'un brassier qui la dévorait. Des langues incendiaires de désir léchaient ses reins continuellement. Le besoin de sentir la peau de cet homme inconnu contre la sienne était urgent.

Par chance Edward ressentit cette même exigence. Il remonta sa main le long du dos de Bella, jusqu'à la fermeture de sa robe qu'il fit glisser rapidement vers le bas.

Elle se libera de ses bretelles et la robe couleur lilas tomba au sol en un petit tas informe.

Sans attendre Edward cajola la magnifique et ferme poitrine de Bella qui pointait durement contre le tissu épais de sa chemise. Sa main épousait parfaitement le galbe d'un de ses seins. Il le caressa lentement, fermement, jouant avec son extrémité rosé et ferme.

Bella gémissait contre les lèvres d'Edward. Chaque caresse qu'il lui offrait été presque douloureuse tant c'était bon. Quand il pinça l'extrémité de son sein un peu plus fermement, elle cria faiblement son plaisir, rompant par la même leur baiser.

Edward avide de la saveur de son inconnue descendit ses lèvres en un chemin de baiser chaud et humide le long de son cou, s'attardant sur ses clavicules pour venir achever leur course sur l'arrondit de son sein. Il embrassa subtilement la peau fine et tendre de cette douce rondeur avant de se faufiler sur la pointe qu'il semblait l'appeler comme une offrande à la dégustation.

Il donna quelques coups de langue rapide sur la pointe, faisant hoqueter de plaisir la jolie Bella. Elle en voulait plus. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux cuivrés et tira sa tête afin qu'il soit plus proche d'elle. Edward s'exécuta et suçota ce sein magnifique comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des gourmandises.

Les soupirs de Bella étaient un excellent encouragement pour Edward qui ne retenait plus ses mains flâneuses. Ces dernières avaient trouvé refuge sous la lingerie de Bella qui sursauta face à cette nouvelle caresse attisant un peu plus la fièvre de ses reins.

-je te veux maintenant susurra Bella dans un miaulement. Un grondement bas s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward tandis que ses mains quittèrent l'intimité de Bella déjà très humide et fort accueillante. A regret il se détacha d'elle et se débarrassa de sa chemise ainsi que de son pantalon. Bella se chargea d'envoyer leurs sous vêtement loin d'eux.

Ce qui faisait d'Edward un homme était fièrement dressé. Une tentation ultime pour Bella, un fruit défendu qu'elle aurait volontiers savouré avec délice si l'incandescence de ses reins n'enflammait pas la moindre partie de son corps. Elle le voulait en elle sans plus de préliminaire.

Sans attendre, elle se plaqua avec rudesse contre le corps ferme et dessiné d'Edward. Elle le prit au dépourvu quand elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et qu'elle passa ses jambes autours de sa taille, gémissant quand elle senti son membre caresser son intimité.

Edward, tout d'abord surpris pas l'audace de Bella ne mit qu'une seconde pour répondre à l'impétuosité de son assaut. Il la soutint en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses alors que simultanément il s'insserait en elle. L'intensité de cette première imprégnation faucha leurs oxygènes. Leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson ratèrent une ou deux pulsations

Après avoir repris un peu ses esprits, Bella posa son front contre celui d'Edward, et fit adopter à ses hanches un rythme doux et lancinant. Les yeux d'Edward se rivèrent dans ceux de Bella et jamais il ne brisa cette connexion.

Bella s'arcbouta contre son amant inconnu, sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations. Le souffle chaud d'Edward venait se briser contre les courbes de son cou, la faisant frissonner de bien être.

Edward accéléra la vitesse de ses immixtions sur la demande muette des yeux de sa belle. Elle le remercia par un faible cri de plaisir.

Une alchimie quasi irréelle c'était instinctivement installé entre eux. Était-il possible d'être à ce point connecté avec son partenaire sans même connaitre son nom?

Cette question resterait sans réponse

Alors que Bella continuait de se mouvoir avec la grâce d'une danseuse, Edward chercha un endroit ou la déposer. Le banc de pierre lui sembla trop rugueux et trop froid pour la peau si délicate de Bella. L'herbe grâce et accueillante ferait un écrin plus doux pour le corps de sa belle inconnu.

Avec prévenance et douceur il la déposa au sol sans jamais se retirer d'elle. Bella était si étroite, si douce et si chaude qu'il devait faire appelle à toute sa retenue pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant.

Sa langue se mélangea une dernière fois à celle de Bella avant qu'il ne se redresse sur les genoux brusquement, son besoin de domination se fit ressentir. Il chercha dans les yeux de Bella une quelconque opposition à leur nouvelle position. Il ne trouva rien et prit le sourire qu'elle lui offrit comme un assentiment. Il lui remonta les genoux, haut sur la poitrine et la prit avec fermeté.

Dans cette position, Edward pouvait voir les aller et venu de sa verge dans l'intimité de Bella et c'était pour lui un spectacle des plus érotique. Les gémissements de Bella se transformèrent vite en petit cris de souris qui accompagnaient à la perfection les râles grave qui sortaient de la poitrine d'Edward.

Ce dernier s'abandonnait complètement à la félicité que lui procurait cette position, quand il senti Bella se dérober sous lui. Il faillit gronder son mécontentement mais se ravisa quand il la vit se retourner et se positionner sur ses genoux et sur ses mains.

Bella ne se reconnaissait plus, elle d'habitude si pudique et réfléchit se laissait complètement dominer par les exigences de son corps. C'était sans réfléchir qu'elle avait adopté cette position qu'elle trouvait d'habitude si réductrice.

Edward respira plus sauvagement presque de façon animal. Cette position de dominant était une référence de plaisir pour lui. Il voulait s'insérer en elle, la marteler, la pilonner, la posséder de la façon la plus sauvage qui soit mais par-dessus tout il voulait qu'elle soit sur d'elle.

Il descendit sa main le long de sa colonne en une douce caresse et elle cambra les fesses vers lui en un faible son de ravissement.

C'est avec un peu trop d'empressement qu'il se glissa en elle. L'émotion qui le submergea à cet instant lui révulsa les yeux et un violent tremblement parcouru son corps. Respirant avec force, il lui agrippa les hanches avec fermeté et la fit sienne lentement, doucement se laissant envahir par les milliers d'éclat de plaisir qui pulsaient dans toute les partie de son corps

Après les premières immixtions d'Edward, Bella se rendit compte que cette position, loin d'être réductrice, lui procurait des sensations jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Elle le remercia de la nouvelle perception que lui offrait cette posture en exprimant son intense plaisir en des râles sourd et profond et en bougeant ses hanches à sa rencontre. En réponse à la hardiesse de Bella, il accéléra fermement le rythme obligeant sa partenaire à bien s'arrimer au sol.

Il la martela encore et encore, mais focalisé sur son plaisir personnel, il ne vit pas qu'elle venait à l'instant de rejoindre les délices de l'orgasme. Quand il se rendit compte que sa douce ne tenait plus sur ses bras et que son corps était parcouru de tremblement, il prit conscience de son égoïsme et se morigéna.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Edward voulait voir sa partenaire jouir. Il voulait voir le plaisir se dessiner sur les courbes harmonieuses de son visage

Avec une volonté dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, Edward se retira. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva poussé et allongé de force sur le dos. C'est en souriant qu'il n'offrit aucune résistance. Peu de femme était aussi rapidement partante après la jouissance

Avec audace, Bella le chevaucha et en un soupir de ravissement se laissa glisser en douceur le long de la hampe d'Edward. Bella dansa sur son amant comme un serpent. Les flammes de désir redoublaient d'intensité dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Pour ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité de son regard, Edward se focalisa sur le ventre plat de Bella, qui ondulait en vague gracieuse et qui était magnifié par un petit anneau en argent.

Bella ondoyait des hanches d'avant en arrière puis en faisant de langoureux roulement. La clarté de la lune glorifiant le velouté de sa peau. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, elle gémissait aux rythmes graduels du plaisir qui naissait en elle.

Elle se mouvait de plus en plus vite transformant ses gémissements en cri de plus en plus violent. La jouissance qui se muait en elle grandissait à chaque seconde, un bourdonnement sourd martella ses tympans et c'est dans un cri aigu qu'elle exalta son extase, son orgasme vint la cueillir comme une fleur délicate

Edward regarda Bella. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses iris étaient voilés de plaisir. Il se délecta de la jouissance qui se peignait sur son doux visage. Elle était abandonnée, sans réserve, belle et totalement à lui.

Il accrocha fermement les cuisses douces de sa belle et balança ses hanches à sa rencontre. Sa mâchoire était si crispé qu'elle le faisait presque souffrir, son front était strié de fine ridule, une déferlante de plaisir descendit le long de son échine avant de le submerger. Il laissa jaillir sa jouissance en un grognement féroce juste avant de rattraper Bella qui s'écroulait contre lui aussi molle qu'une guimauve.

Il embrassa son front, avant de se retirer d'elle, et la fit rouler sur le coté la tenant serrait contre lui. Leurs cœurs n'étaient qu'un martellement d'irrégularité et leurs souffles étaient si haletants et haché qu'ils en étaient douloureux.

-je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle! C'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

-Edward Cullen répondit il en un profond soupir. Bella éclata de rire.

Sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Edward elle lui expliqua l'ironie de la situation. l'homme, qu'elle détestait sans le connaitre et qu'elle avait cherché toute la soirée en vain, était en fait allongé à coté d'elle.

Le fou rire de Bella fut communicatif et Edward se mit à rire également.

-et toi quel est ton nom bel ange? Sa voie masculine était suave et rauque

-Isabella Swan, Bella pour être plus exacte.

-ce prénom est tout à ton image. Simple, vrai et beau

Bella rougit face à ce compliment et se leva. Légèrement chancelante, elle ramassa sa robe d'un geste hésitant. Edward resta un moment dubitatif face à la gêne soudaine de Bella. Sans chercher à lui mentir, elle lui expliqua d'une traite qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ajouta qu'elle allait partir et lui fit la promesse de ne pas faire d'article sur lui.

Comme pour ce convaincre elle-même elle, lui précisa qu'elle était au courant de son départ imminent. Elle plaisanta en lui disant qu'elle espérait qu'il avait apprécié ces dernières minutes américaines. Sous la plaisanterie évidente, pointait une ébauche de mélancolie. Qu'aurait elle put dire d'autre? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui demander de rester sous prétexte que sexuellement ils étaient en osmose parfaite

Edward fini se fermer son pantalon et prit le menton de Bella dans sa main. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec la plus grande des douceurs.

Bella rompit ce baiser débordant de volupté, qui l'enfermait dans une chaleur confortable qui serait bien trop dur à quitter par la suite. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle se retourna et disparut sans un mot derrière une haie. Elle n'entendit pas les derniers mots qu'Edward prononça dans un chuchotement

- à bientôt, peu être, jolie Bella.

* * *

***mur végétal, inventé par le paysagiste Patrick Blanc**


	2. Chapter 2

**merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le premier chapitre :)**

* * *

Pour la quatrième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Bella essayait, tant bien que mal, de coiffer ses cheveux qui, n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Quand une de ses mèches se rebella une fois de plus, elle abandonna son chignon et les attacha en une haute queue de cheval. Après tout si elle était prise pour ce nouveau travail ce serai pour ses compétences et non pour sa présentation.

Bella attrapa son porte document et la couverture du magazine dans lequel elle travaillait lui sauta, une fois de plus au visage. Ce numéro avait déjà deux mois mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le jeter.

Pourquoi?

Simplement parce que le sourire dévastateur d'Edward Cullen illuminait son visage en papier glacé. En lettre capital rouge au dessus de la photo on pouvait lire.

« Edward Cullen, a-t-il trouvé l'amour? »

À l'intérieur d'autres mauvais clichés étayaient la pauvreté de l'article. On n'y voyait Edward enserrant la taille d'une plantureuse blonde répondant au nom de Tanya.

Bella s'abandonna un instant au souvenir de cet homme mais ce repris très vite. Elle se trouvait parfaitement ridicule de penser encore à cet homme avec émotion. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Si tout se passait bien, un boulot en or s'offrirait à elle.

Bella aimait le journal dans lequel elle travaillait, même si elle n'y était pas totalement épanouie. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un éditorial dans lequel elle donnait son avis sur ce qui faisait l'actualité. Ce n'était pas très grand, à peine un cercle en haut de page, une pastille comme elle aimait le dire, mais au moins elle ne se fourvoyait pas dans le colportage de ragot non fondé. Le problème c'est qu'elle désirait plus que quelques lignes.

Bella avait acquis une petite renommée. Ses « pastilles » avaient fait le tour dans le milieu journalistique de Seattle et ses avis, toujours incisif mais jamais méchant, lui avait valut quelques lettres d'insultes et beaucoup de menace de la part des concernés et des lecteurs qui ne supportaient pas que l'on touche à leur idoles. Si bien qu'elle avait rapidement due trouver un pseudonyme.

Elle avait choisit Black Charlie. Cela ressemblait plus à un prénom de héro de bande dessinée qu'à un pseudo mais elle y tenait. Charlie était le nom de la personne qu'elle respectait le plus au monde et qui avait une intégrité à toute épreuve. Il s'agissait du chef de la police de Forks, Charlie Swan, et accessoirement son père. Black était le nom de famille de son meilleur ami. Jacob. Lui et elle avait grandit à Forks et après le lycée chacun avait suivi sa voie. Jacob avait étudié la mécanique de haut niveau. Il excellait tellement dans son domaine de prédilection qu'une grande écurie de moto l'avait engagé juste après son diplôme. Jacob avait été fou de joie. Il voyageait partout, en particulier en Europe ou les courses de moto GP se concentraient.

Jacob espérait qu'un jour il pourrait acquérir suffisamment d'expérience pour intégrer l'équipe du champion des champions. Bella ne se souvenait plus du nom de ce fameux champion mais la consonance de son nom lui avait fait penser à l'Italie*.

Elle marchait d'un pas décidé sur la neige épaisse qui recouvrait Seattle. Noel était dans quinze jours et les routes étaient déjà presque impraticables. Retourner à Forks pour Noel n'allait pas être aisé. Le rendez vous auquel elle se rendait pouvait lui offrir la chance de sa vie, à savoir se faire connaitre sur la cote ouest des états unis.

C'est grâce à l'un de ses derniers articles, dans lequel elle s'en prenait avec virulence aux commentaires odieux, du plus grand styliste allemand, que Bella fut contacté par MasenPress.

Ces derniers possédaient quatre des dix journaux les plus vendus sur le secteur nord ouest des États-Unis. Si elle décrochait le job, ce serait quitte ou double pour Bella. Ou le journal décollait et elle se faisait remarquer ou le journal ne trouvait pas son public et Bella se retrouverai à la case départ. Une autre forme d'échec se présenta à elle. Si elle n'excellait pas dans son nouveau travail, alors que le journal se vendait, elle pourrait dire adieu au métier de journalisme à grande échelle. Dans ce milieu de faire remercier par une société comme MasenPress était un gros point noir sur un CV.

Le vent violent et gelé lui cinglait le visage et Bella fut ravi d'être enfin arrivé aux portes d'un des plus grands immeubles de la ville. Elle souffla un grand coup, pour se donner du courage, et entra d'un pas décidé dans l'immeuble.

Elle se présenta à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Une blonde élégante et froide, habillé d'un tailleur stricte et malgré tout sexy. Elle avait du passer de longue heure à travailler son sourire parfait de professionnel. Devant tant de charisme et d'élégance, Bella se senti tout à coup bien fade. L'hôtesse lui demanda de la suivre dans un sérieux implacable. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur et grimpèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Puis l'hôtesse lui indiqua, dans un geste élégant de la main, un autre bureau ou se trouvait une autre blonde à peine plus avenante que la première. Bella sorti et remercia l'hôtesse qui lui répondit en esquissant un second sourire tout aussi cordial que le premier. Après s'être une fois de plus présentée, la seconde blonde passa un rapide coup de fils.

-Mr Massen va bientôt vous recevoir. Veuillez patientez. La voie de la secrétaire était douce et autoritaire, alors qu'elle lui indiquait l'un des fauteuils.

Bella s'assit dans un des confortables fauteuils en cuir gris foncé et serra sur ses genoux son porte document. Elle avait peur de ne pas bien avoir entendu. Si Bella se sentait déjà anxieuse à l'idée de cet entretien à présent elle était carrément effrayée. Mr Massen, le fondateur de MassenPress, allait personnellement la recevoir! Son cœur battait au même rythme que les doigts de la secrétaire sur les touches de son clavier.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Les murs, le sol et les meubles étaient tous dans des tons gris. Accueillant bien qu'un peu trop austère à son gout. Sur sa gauche se trouvait plusieurs bureaux vitrés ou des employés travaillaient avec circonspection.

Le sérieux et la solennité des personnes évoluant dans cet immeuble étaient quelque peu impressionnants, mettant Bella légèrement mal à l'aise.

Après avoir raccroché avec son assistante, Edward se frotta le visage énergiquement. Il n'avait pas encore dormi de la nuit, préférant travailler sur des dossiers en retard. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était rentré de France et pourtant en l'espace de quatre mois le retard s'était accumulé à une vitesse folle.

Si sa secrétaire ne le lui avait pas rappelé il aurait presque oublié qu'il avait rendez vous avec une journaliste qu'il trouvait talentueuse et mordante. Il avait découvert sa plume dans le magazine qu'il lisait dans le vol qui le ramenait à Seattle. Ses petits articles étaient toujours tranchants et acerbe, à l'image de son dernier éditorial sur un styliste intouchable, habituellement. Il pensait qu'elle pourrait faire des merveilles au sein de son nouveau magazine.

Il se leva de son bureau, inspira plusieurs fois, referma le col de sa chemise avant de resserrait sa cravate. Il bipa sa secrétaire en enfilant sa veste et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une veine tentative de les dompter.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et Edward leva les yeux sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Bella ouvrit la porte et avança d'un pas hésitant. Le soleil, qui brillait bas dans le ciel hivernal, inondait la pièce d'une clarté aveuglante lui faisant plisser les paupières. Quand elle referma la porte et qu'elle se plaça dans l'ombre d'une étagère elle pu distinguer son, peu être, futur patron.

Le temps se figea brutalement. Devant elle se tenait debout, immobile comme dans une image arrêtée, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Edward Cullen.

Dans une parfaite imitation de l'hébétitude d'Edward, Bella ne cillait pas. Elle n'avait pas oublié cet homme. Comment aurai t'elle pu l'oublier. Comment oublier ce sourire à tomber et cette voie chaleureuse et rauque.

Sa belle inconnue, Bella était là devant lui. Son regard n'avait en rien changé, il éprouvé encore la même sensation d'abandon face à la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat qui l'avait comme envouté. Il laissa ses souvenirs vagabonder vers cette nuit d'été.

Après un temps indéfinissable et une gêne lourde et presque palpable, Edward bredouilla quelques borborythme avant de se reprendre et de tendre sa main pour la saluer.

- je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se reconnecter à la réalité. La clarté du jour rendait les perceptions tellement différentes, à l'image de ce vouvoiement distant qu'il avait instauré.

-non… oui… enfin non moi non plus je ne pensais pas vous voir, je ne savais pas que vous possédiez MasenPress sinon je n'aurai jamais postulé pour ce job…. Bella se perdit dans un flot ininterrompu d'excuse qu'Edward balaya d'un geste de la main qu'il accompagnait d'un de ses fabuleux sourires.

Il lui empoigna la main avec douceur et encore une fois à peine leur peau se frôlèrent qu'une violente décharge électrique les traversa, coupant cours à tous début de conversation. Ils se regardèrent un peu gêné et d'un commun accord tacite ils décidèrent de mettre ça sur le compte de l'électricité statique, bien que l'un comme l'autre savaient pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.

-écoutez c'est une situation un peu délicate. J'apprécie votre travail, alors je vous propose de faire abstraction de notre précédente rencontre et de nous focalisez sur le pourquoi de votre présence ici. Ça vous va? Edward avait levé un sourcil interrogateur attendant la réponse de Bella. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer une telle opportunité professionnelle, même si cette situation était des plus gênantes. Elle acquiesça et Edward l'invita à s'assoir lui expliquant le nom de cette société.

Pour ne pas mélanger ses différentes activités professionnelles, il leur donnait des noms différents mais toutes regroupées sous la même raison social. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur des détails lourd, sans importance et inintéressante. Pour ne pas laisser de temps mort entre deux discutions et devoir faire face à un certain malaise, il lui proposa de jeter un œil sur ses articles passés. Il n'en connaissait que la moitié, puisque ce journal ne paraissait pas à échelle international.

C'est le cœur battant et la main tremblante qu'elle sorti quelques parutions. Edward se força à se concentrer sur les articles les lisant avec application et par moment avec sourire suite à la pertinence de certain d'entre eux. Après un moment il fut vraiment captivé par la qualité de son travail, tandis que Bella accompagnait ses articles de petites explications qu'elle essayait de ne pas rendre trop pompeuse ou prétentieuse.

Bella se gardait toujours de poser se yeux trop longtemps sur Edward. Le souvenir de la fougue avec laquelle elle s'était jetée sur lui cette fameuse nuit d'été, ne lui laissait que peu de confiance en sa volonté. Quelques fois, en passant un article ou une photo, ses doigts frôlèrent la main ou le bras d'Edward déclenchant des fourmillements dans son ventre, qu'elle s'appliquait, bien sur, à occulter. Bien qu'il appréciait son touché, d'une grande douceur, Edward s'amusait des légers sursauts de Bella quand elle l'effleurait.

Quand il eu parcouru la totalité de son travail, sa décision était sans appel. Il devait la prendre pour son magazine. Elle apporterait une touche d'originalité et d'espièglerie à ce nouveau magazine qu'il comptait sortir pour le début de la nouvelle année. Il lui expliqua ensuite grossièrement qu'Elle aurait droit à une demi page par semaine au début, puis si la critique était bonne, cela pourrait devenir une page entière. Puis suivant l'évolution cela pouvait amener à une double page centrale avec photo. Les autres détails seraient à voir avec l'attaché du personnel.

Bella exultait de bonheur, bien qu'un sentiment d'angoisse s'insinua en elle. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur de l'échec. Elle préféra l'occulter pour le moment.

Edward se leva, de même que Bella afin de la raccompagner vers la porte quand l'équilibre précaire de cette dernière se manifesta.

Son talon se prit dans l'épais tapis et elle trébucha ver l'avant. Edward, dans un geste instinctif, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule. C'est le visage de Bella contre son torse et le nez dans ses cheveux brun qu'il l'empêcha de tomber.

Cette promiscuité créa brusquement dans la pièce une tension chargée d'électricité si intense qu'ils auraient pu l'entendre bourdonner.

La sensation de la main d'Edward posait sur sa hanche rappela à Bella l'effronterie avec laquelle elle s'était offerte à lui et surtout le tourbillon de plaisir qui s'était emparé de son corps. Tous ses sens se souvenaient d'Edward. Sa peau portait encore l'empreinte de ses caresses. Elle rougit fortement à ce souvenir et un frissonnement la traversa de part en part. Son corps entier réagissait à Edward Cullen.

La main de ce dernier glissa de son épaule à son cou avec une infinie lenteur. Les rougeurs de Bella étaient magnifiques, la senteur qui se dégageait de sa chevelure lui rappelait celle de l'herbe froissée par leurs ébats. Il ressentait encore sous ses doigts la chaleur qui exaltait de sa peau. Il se souvenait de son audace provoquant, mais en rien vulgaire, dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui. Lui offrant son corps comme un cadeau.

Très lentement, peu être même inconsciemment, il rapprocha son visage du sien, remontant son pouce sur le coin de sa lèvre. Sa respiration était heurté, rapide et bruyante alors qu'a contrario Bella avait complètement cessé de s'alimenter en oxygène. L'odeur enivrante d'Edward la submergea comme une vague. Ses lèvres tremblèrent dans cette attente impatiente. Son cœur cognait de façon si violente et anarchique que cela en était douloureux. Si elle n'avait pas été dans les bras d'Edward elle était certaine que ses jambes se serraient dérobé sous elle.

Edward se sentait irrévocablement attiré par la douceur de miel de ses lèvres pleine et rouge d'excitation. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que le souffle d'Edward, haché et lourd, heurtait Bella de plein fouet. La faisant faiblement gémir. Un murmure presque inaudible.

Le martellement de l'émoi d'Edward résonna dans tous son corps. Quand il se souvenait de leurs baisers ses lèvres goutaient encore sa fragrance. La nécessité de se délecter une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres désirables était devenue indispensable. L'attraction était grande, très grande…, trop grande...

Edward se repris et dans un profond soupir de maitrise il la regarda de ses yeux vert intense ou l'on pouvait lire sans peine le scintillement d'un désir non feint. Il s'écarta légèrement permettant ainsi à Bella de se redresser.

-c'est pas une bonne idée je crois. Le ton de la voie d'Edward était faible et rendu sourd par le désir refoulé. Son visage était emplit de doute et d'incertitude. Comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Bella tira sur les pans de sa veste, se rajustant en prenant de longues respirations. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'avait cet homme qui lui faisait perdre toute retenue, la faisant se comporter avec autant d'inconvenance.

-je crois que vous avez raison. Sa voie partant un peu trop dans les aigus trahissant son trouble

Elle se dirigea vers la porte le visage fixant toujours le sol et sorti sans même se retourner.

Après être passé au service du personnel ainsi qu'a son futur ancien journal elle rentra chez elle et se relaxa dans un bain brulant, l'eau et la chaleur arriverai peu être à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensée confuse. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Edward l'attirait, peu être même que c'était réciproque, mais comme il l'avait dit, ils devaient faire abstraction de leur passé. Elle fit la moue, après tout ce n'était peu être pas aussi particulier pour lui que pour elle.

Une heure plus tard elle était nettement plus détendue, se trouvant dans état apathique proche de l'endormissement. C'est le téléphone qui la sortie de son état léthargique. C'est en prenant garde de ne pas traverser la salle de bain carrelé en glissant sur un seul pied qu'elle se jeta sur le téléphone avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route.

Quatre minutes de conversation suffirent pour qu'elle se retrouve invitée à une soirée organisée par la société Cullen. Une sorte de soirée de Noël mais qui servait surtout de présentation pour tous les nouveaux arrivants. Une soirée ou beaucoup feraient des rond de jambes à d'autre dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de gratitude ou de reconnaissance. À l'exemple d'un chien réclamant sa caresse. Bella grimaça.

Elle n'aimait ce genre de soirée, pour être honnête, elle n'aimait pas les soirées tout cour. À part peu être celle de l'été dernier mais il n'était pas sain d'y penser puisque Edward allait être son patron. Elle aurait bien refusé cette invitation mais premièrement la secrétaire ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps et deuxièmement il aurait été mal venu de sa part de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore travaillé pour le journal. C'est bon gré mal gré qu'elle regarda la pendule qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure pour se sécher, se coiffer, se maquiller, trouver une robe à porter et surtout se réveiller.

Comme disait son père la pression est l'ami des gens alangui.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, une petite robe noir, son grand manteau de laine sur le dos, un carnet et un crayon dans sa pochette à main, elle referma la porte de son appartement pour se rendre à une soirée d'ennuie.

* * *

*** le champion des champions n'est autre que le talentueux Valentino Rossi (neuf fois champion du monde quand même!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**je vous remercie pour tous vos coms et vos alertes, cela fait tjrs super plaisir.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Assise dans sa voiture, Bella pestait. Rouler dans les rues surchargées de Seattle était une véritable expédition de plus la neige qui s'était remise à tomber n'arrangeait pas sa progression.

Bella pénétra, enfin, dans le parking à l'adresse indiquée par la secrétaire. Le bruit de sa guimbarde pétaradante faisait se tourner tous les yeux vers elle. Elle suivit le flot de voiture et se retrouva devant un des voituriers qui ne pus réprimer un sourire quand Bella claqua la porte de sa voiture et q'un gros morceau de rouille tomba au sol. Elle souffla résignée en tendant ses clefs au jeune homme.

Bella trouvait cela comique. Des voituriers endimanchés, habitués à conduire des voitures de luxe, au volant de sa vieille camionnette d'après guerre. Cela avait quelques choses d'assez ironique.

Après avoir déposé son manteau au vestiaire, elle entra dans la grande salle en rangeant, dans sa pochette, le ticket que lui avait donné l'hôtesse pour son manteau. Elle leva les yeux et gémit de gêne quand elle jeta un œil sur l'assemblée. Son allure n'était en rien en accord pour ce type de soirée.

Son chignon n'était pas assez travaillé, son maquillage était trop léger et sa petite robe à bretelle large façon Nathalie Wood était certes très mignonne mais parfaitement inappropriée au vu des toilettes et des fourreaux paillettes qui l'entourait. Encore une fois Bella se senti déplacé. Décidément ce monde n'était pas le sien.

Un serveur habillé d'une queue de pie passa devant elle, tenant un plateau de verre à la main. Elle en prit un et essaya de se faire discrète dans un coin de la salle bondée.

Sa flute pleine à la main pour faire bonne figure, Bella regardait ce groupe de femme élégante et chic, prés du gigantesque buffet, qui visiblement après un nombre incalculable de verre avaient perdu de leurs superbes. Trébuchant sur leurs propres pieds ou pinçant les fesses des serveurs en riant aux éclats.

Sur la gauche prés de la scène ou un orchestre jouait un morceau de jazz, un groupe d'homme, des jeunes et des moins jeunes, se tenait en cercle. Se pavanant ou faisant du bruit cherchant à se faire remarquer par la personne qu'ils dissimulaient. Quand l'un deux se retira vers le bar, Bella pu voir l'objet de leur attention.

Une plantureuse blonde glaciale et distante se tenait immobile dans une pose des plus raffinée. Sa robe dorée, moulante et aguichante, reflétait les lumières de la salle. Sa tenue, qui sur le corps d'une toute autre femme aurait parut indécente voir vulgaire, soulignait chez elle avec grâce, la moindre de ses courbes parfaites.

Cette perfection faite femme ne prêtait aucune attention à ses prétendants, car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient. Ces derniers semblaient hypnotisés par l'incroyable beauté de cette créature. Ils attendaient la moindre trace d'intérêt de sa part, même une rebuffade leurs auraient convenu. Bella souriait face à se spectacle ridicule.

Quatre ou cinq de jeunes femmes passèrent devant elle, prenant le temps de la détailler des pieds à la tête avant de se détourner et de pouffer de rire comme des adolescentes. Bella leva les yeux au ciel consterné par tant de bêtise. Elle se demanda un instant s'il serait très mal venu de sa part de faire un article sur cette soirée. Dans le doute et plus pour elle-même que pour un futur article, elle prit quelques notes.

La soirée s'égrenait au rythme lent des morceaux de jazz. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnue, Bella chercha du regard des cheveux bronze ou des yeux vert mais parmi cet étalage de chevelure blonde ou brune, elle ne vit rien qui ressemblait à Edward.

Crevant littéralement de faim, Bella engloutissait son troisième petit four, qui plus est été délicieux, sous les yeux affolaient des femmes autours d'elle, quand l'orchestre s'interrompit. Un grand brun, plutôt beau garçon, à la voie grave s'empara du micro, après quelques larsens il fit un petit discours qu'il clôtura par un joyeux noël guilleret. Avant de descendre de scène, il précisa que les cadeaux venaient expressément de Mr Cullen et souhaita aux invités une bonne soirée.

Bella se demandait de quel cadeau il parlait quand elle vit les serveurs se fondre dans la foule tenant à leurs mains de grand plateau surchargé de petit paquet long et fin. L'un deux passa devant elle et elle en prit un fébrilement. Le papier était sobre et épais, d'excellente qualité de toute évidence.

Un magnifique stylo plume d'une très grande parque était posé sur l'écrin de satin blanc. La plume était en or fin. Bella ne fut pas vraiment impressionné contrairement à d'autres invités. Elle sourit sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais ce stylo, bien trop lourd et trop précieux. Elle avait prit l'habitude depuis plusieurs années d'écrire avec un crayon à papier. Ce dernier avait la faculté d'écrire sous la pluie, la tête en bas et dans n'importe quel sens. Quand il était fini elle le jetait et en prenait un autre tout simplement. Elle referma l'écrin en se disant qu'elle l'offrirait à Charlie. Il aimait exposer sur son bureau ce genre de gadget de luxe.

Un autre grésillement se fit entendre. Bella se demandait comment on pouvait dépenser des fortunes en hors d'œuvres fait par un chef français, en flutes en Crystal, en champagne de marque et en stylo hors de prix et ne pas être capable d'avoir une sono de qualité. Cependant elle releva la tête vers la scène et vit Edward se tenir devant elle dans un smoking certes de manufacture classique mais d'une grande élégance.

Il balayait la salle du regard comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un puis se contenta de souhaiter à tous les invités de bonne fête de fin d'année ainsi qu'une bonne soirée. Il se tourna pour descendre et croisa enfin le regard de Bella. Quand il la vit il s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde puis il lui adressa un faible sourire en coin et parti rejoindre d'autre invité.

Bella était un peu déçu, mais qu'espérait-elle après tout? Un grand sourire? Une promesse? Une déclaration? C'était son patron et rien de plus.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Bella but d'une traite sa flute de champagne, comme pour effacer une contrariété dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause ou ne voulait pas reconnaitre. Elle déambula parmi les invités de plus en plus souls et se retrouva proche d'une alcôve aux épais rideaux de velour pourpre à proximité de la salle. Elle entreprit de s'y cacher en attendant qu'il soit une heure suffisamment convenable pour se retirer.

.

.

.

Depuis le début de la soirée Edward s'ennuyait fermement. Il se promettait de ne plus jamais laisser son ami, Emmet, organiser les réceptions. Pas qu'elles étaient ratés mais elles étaient tellement clinquantes et fastueuses. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la personne qu'Emmet avait invité, avec excitation, qui travaillait dans l'événementiel. Pour le moment une seule personne lui importait et il avait eu beau se dévisser le cou toute la soirée vers la porte d'entrée il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

A un moment il avait bien cru voir ses magnifiques yeux chocolat entre deux chevelures blondes mais son attention avait été détournée par une bande de bonne femme sans âge qui s'en prenait avec vulgarité aux serveurs. Un coup d'œil échangé avec le chef de la sécurité, et ce dernier s'était chargé de calmer les importunes.

Edward, concentrait sur la foule d'invité cherchait toujours les envoutant yeux brun. Cependant ils ne les trouvaient plus.

-tu peux me dire qui tu cherche comme ça? Se moqua Emmet. Son adjoint, son ami, presque son frère. Edward et lui se connaissaient depuis la fac, à l'époque ou Edward cumulait deux boulots pour s'en sortir, refusant l'argent de ses parents. Emmet était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir une pleine confiance et c'était son seul véritable ami. Les autres n'étaient que des connaissances toujours intéressés.

-t'occupe, monte faire ton petit discours. Répondit-il en souriant. Au moment ou Emmet montait sur scène une nuée de personne importante pour sa société l'accaparèrent. Il entendit vaguement les serveurs offrir les cadeaux qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisis sous les sons aigus que crachait le micro. Se libérant avec difficultés d'une discussion soporifique, il monta sur la scène pour également dire deux trois mots.

De la ou il était, il avait une vue plongeante sur la salle. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma l'absence de Bella. Peu être avait elle décidé de ne pas venir. Il ne la connaissait que par ses articles et pourtant il était certain que cela aurai pu être tout à fait son genre.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vœux et se tourna doucement en tendant le micro à sa secrétaire. C'est à ce moment là que son regard croisa celui de Bella. L'espace d'un instant il eu envie de franchir la foule pour la retrouver, mais pour lui dire quoi? Il se reprit et lui adressa un faible sourire.

A peine descendu de scène qu'il fut de nouveau investit de questions. Agacé Il les balaya d'un grand geste et se tourna une fois de plus vers la foule et particulièrement vers Bella. Tout ce qu'il vit à ce moment là ce fut sa silhouette, ajustait dans une petite robe noire qui contrastait avec les toilettes des autres femmes de l'assemblée, s'éloigner de la salle.

Edward était irrité par les poignées de main incessante. Les voies trop aigu des femmes. Leurs rires et leurs minauderies constantes, l'agressaient. les questions sans fin des hommes autour de lui, l'assaillaient. Toutes ces bavardages étaient d'une telle futilité face à l'envie fondamentale qu'il éprouvait de retrouver Bella.

N'écoutant que son envie et attisé par un besoin vital d'être auprès d'elle, il s'excusa dans un vague grognement et fendit la foule pour la rattraper. Il lui ceintura la taille au moment ou elle rentrait dans l'alcôve.

Bella sursauta, se dégagea sans mal de son emprise et se retourna. Quand elle reconnu Edward, d'un coup son cœur se mit à battre dans une avalanche d'irrégularité. Son souffle se fit plus court. Le regard d'Edward était assombrit, le désir y scintillait avec la même intensité que l'après midi même. Une attraction tout aussi puissante que leur première rencontre dans le labyrinthe s'insinua en eux. Sans un mot, sans une explication, l'étrange alchimie qu'ils partageaient opéra une nouvelle fois. A l'abri des regards et poussé par une force irréelle, Edward se jeta avec empressement sur sa bouche désireuse et charnue.

La brusquerie de l'assaut d'Edward plaqua Bella contre l'étroit mur derrière elle. Sa tête se cogna légèrement mais l'intensité du baiser qu'il lui offrait effaça la moindre trace de douleur.

Bella n'émit même pas la moindre résistance se laissant emporter dans le déferlement de passion qui l'animait. Ses lèvres entrant en une lutte sensuelle avec celles d'Edward.

Il caressait les tendres rondeurs de ses seins par dessus le tissu fin de sa robe, avidement, prestement, la faisant gémir, alors que dans une exigence, elle le délesta de sa veste qui tomba au sol. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent presque brusquement et elles se mirent à valser une danse lente et intense.

Les mains brulantes d'Edward cherchèrent un contact plus tactile avec la peau de Bella. Après avoir trituré ses hanches et ses reins dans des caresses presque trop coercitives, il glissa une de ses paumes sur le bas de la cuisse de sa belle brune. Il se rappelait de la douceur de sa peau, de sa finesse et de son velouté.

Quand ses doigts touchèrent sa peau nue, il se rendit compte que le souvenir ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. Sa peau était plus douce que la plus précieuse des soies.

Bella était prise de vertige en sentant les frissonnements que lui déclenchait les doigts d'Edward qui se promenaient en un effleurement presque aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume sur sa cuisse. Cette douceur contrastait avec la férocité de ses baisers.

Leurs corps n'étaient que chaleur et picotement de désir. Les doigts masculins papillonnèrent jusqu'au dos de Bella. Ils y rencontrèrent la fermeture éclair qu'ils baissèrent de quelques centimètres afin de libérer son épaule de toute entrave.

Le souffle bruyant de Bella n'était plus que halètement saccadé alors que les mains d'Edward devenaient conquérante, remontant graduellement le bas de sa robe, couvrant de suave baiser son cou ou sa gorge.

Les baisers d'Edward étaient exigeant, ses lèvres étaient avide avec une pointe de violence. Sa main remontait en une caresse électrisante sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, la faisant frémir d'anticipation. Bella respirait lourdement contre le cou d'Edxward alors que la langue de ce dernier remplaçait ses lèvres quand il arrivait au sommet de son épaule, y dessinant de petit cercle.

Les doigts de Bella se perdaient encore et encore dans le fouillis de ses mèches bronze ou se débattant avec le nœud papillon.

S' ils avaient prêté attention à leur environnement ils auraient put entendre le tintement constant des flutes en cristal, les gens rires, l'agitation des cuisines et même plusieurs personnes à la recherche d'Edward. Mais rien ne pouvait briser leur bulle de sensualité

-je te veux Bella. Sa voie était basse et irrégulière d'une indiscutable convoitise, alors qu'il lui mordillait tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Bella ressentait la même exigence mais la spirale de désir dans laquelle elle était emportée ne donnait aucune chance à son cerveau de formuler une seule phrase cohérente. A quoi bon répondre à une évidence! Son corps le faisait pour elle de façon éhontée. Toujours accroché au cou d'Edward, Bella le ceintura de ses jambes, faisant remonter encore plus haut sa robe.

Elle hoqueta de plaisir et de surprise quand la virilité d'Edward, tendu durement à travers ses vêtements, rencontra son intimité incandescente.

La fougue avec laquelle Edward possédait les lèvres, le cou, l'oreille de Bella, l'acculant un peu plus contre le mur, transforma rapidement la chaleur du corps de cette dernière en un nouveau brasier hardent. Le feu du désir, à l'instar des mains d'Edward envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Bella s'abandonnait sous la passion dont Edward faisait preuve avec elle. Leurs gestes étaient précipités. C'était comme une urgence qui s'emparait d'eux. Le désir d'être plus proche l'un de l'autre, de retrouver leur symbiose si particulière. Une avidité de recouvrer un contact plus charnel

-bon dieu Bella j'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu entrer dans mon bureau cet après midi.

C'est cette phrase plus que toute autre qui fit revenir Bella à la réalité de l'instant. Sa raison reprenant le pas sur son corps. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux et le cou d'Edward pour se poser sur ses épaules. Son corps se raidit pour résister à ses agréables assauts. C'est en se faisant violence qu'elle glissa, avec lenteur, une de ses mains vers les lèvres d'Edward, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le changement d'attitude de Bella, afin de stopper ses lèvres dominatrices qui gagnaient sa bouche.

Edward interrompit ses baisers et ses caresses pour la regarder. Quand il vit dans ses yeux Le désir qu'elle s'appliquait à refouler, il comprit. Il la déposa avec précaution au sol, son visage fixant durement le mur derrière elle.

L'absence des mains d'Edward, de ses lèvres, de son corps collé au sien faisait souffrir chaque centimètre de la peau de Bella.

-je suis désolée. Dit-elle dans un murmure, un chuchotement inaudible, tandis qu'elle réajustait sa robe. Elle sortie de l'alcôve en courant. Traversa la salle, bouscula une veille femme sans s'excuser et se retrouva dehors prés d'un voiturier à qui elle donna son ticket avec empressement.

Edward ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation, il lui fallait des explications, elle lui devait au moins ça. Il ramassa sa veste et parti à sa suite. Il la retrouva sur le parking grelottante de froid.

-non de dieu Bella tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive? Sa voie était dure et violente de frustration. Il aurait presque pu paraitre agressif s'il n'avait pas eu la prévenance de déposer sa veste sur les épaules nues de Bella.

Bella se tourna pour lui faire face, son visage ne montrait aucune animosité ou déception juste de la résignation. Elle lui expliqua avec force et conviction qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de céder à ses envies ou à ses pulsions comme lors de leur première rencontre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était son patron maintenant.

Elle ajouta qu'elle avait une éthique à laquelle elle tenait. Un journaliste sans éthique perdait sa crédibilité et cela elle ne le permettrait pas. Face à ces propos Edward ne trouva aucun argument contraire. Même si dans ses yeux brillaient encore une pointe de désir et d'espoir.

-écoute Edward, il nous faut mettre une barrière entre nous. tu es mon boss. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'été, te vouvoyer, t'appeler Mr Cullen et en même temps te désirer aussi intensément au point que mon corps gouverne ma raison. Pour te paraphraser je dirais que ce que nous allions faire n'était pas une bonne idée. Moi je veux une relation simple, je ne te demande pas de t'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux, d'ailleurs nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais je ne veux pas d'une relation cachée, encore moins si elle est basée uniquement sur le sexe. Même si le sexe avec toi est tout bonnement incroyable.

Bella se rendit compte une fois de plus que ses mots avaient encore prit le chemin de sa bouche avant celui de son cerveau. Elle se mit à rougir.

Edward eut un petit sourire amusé devant le rougissement de Bella et un tantinet fier face à ce compliment voilé.

Il acquiesça mollement la décision de Bella, appréciant son intégrité, mais ne prononça pas une seule parole quand il la vit monter dans sa voiture. Elle avait amplement raison. Elle lui fit offrit un petit sourire et un désolé sincère quand elle posa ses yeux sur son pantalon.

Bien qu'il ait prêté une grande attention au monologue de Bella, cela n'avait en rien fait redescendre la pression. Cette fois ce fut lui qu'une gêne apparente mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en sortant du parking. Edward préféra rester quelques minutes prés d'un banc, laissant le froid hivernal s'employer à lui rendre sa dignité.

C'est résigné, déçu et frustré qu'il rejoignit ses invités à une fête qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt!

* * *

**je sais que certaines attendaient un lemon mais je trouvais ça trop rapide de le mettre maintenant. rassurez vous c'est pour bientôt:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**merci encore pour vos coms, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde(dsl si j'ai oublié quelqu'un)**

* * *

Bella était rentré chez elle aussi rapidement que le lui avait permis sa veille camionnette. Elle s'était précipitée dans un bain, cherchant à calmer ses ardeurs.

Parmi les bulles de son bain, des images d'Edward vinrent envahir son esprit et c'est rougissante qu'elle avait laissé ses mains vagabonder sur le galbe de ses seins puis descendre sur sa féminité. De ses doigts elle avait essayé de soulager la douloureuse chaleur de son intimité.

Elle ferma les yeux et évidement le visage d'Edward lui apparut. Son cerveau se chargea du reste. Ce n'était plus ses mains qui pétrissaient ses seins, c'était les siennes, ce n'était plus ses doigts qui dansaient en elle, c'était les siens. Elle imaginait que toutes ces caresses étaient l'œuvre d'Edward.

Son imagination fertile la transporta dans le labyrinthe, repassant sans fin leur étreinte passionnée. C'est en émettant des gémissements retenues qu'elle se fit plaisir presque innocemment. Quelques souvenirs, quelques caresses savamment dosées et Bella laissa échapper un soupir de ravissement

Légèrement haletante et le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, elle sortie de la baignoire et essuya la buée sur le miroir. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge intense qu'elle préféra mettre sur le compte de l'eau brulante plutôt que sur la gène qu'elle ressentait à s'être fait plaisir en pensant à son patron.

Ce n'est pas de l'acte dont elle était gênée, Pendant son adolescence elle était bien sur partie à la découverte de son corps. Cela lui semblait tout à fait normal et cela avait toujours était sympa, mais elle était embarrassée de l'avoir fait en pensant à Edward.

Depuis son aventure avec lui elle n'avait rencontré personne et bien sur son corps était en un manque évident, au vu de son comportement à cette soirée. Elle ne se sentait pas totalement responsable de son audace, après tout le fait que ses instincts les plus basique contrôle son corps était du en partie par la présence d'Edward. Cet homme faisait resurgir chez elle ses envies les plus primaires. De toute façon c'était la faute d'Edward! C'Est-ce qu'elle aimait se dire. Après tout, il fallait bien trouver un responsable à son effronterie!

Ce plaisir qu'elle s'était octroyée avait atteint des sommets jamais connu en solitaire. Cependant une partie d'elle restait insatisfaite et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en était la cause.

Sa conscience lui disait sans cesse qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais son corps lui répétait inlassablement à quel point elle était "conne" et c'est réellement ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était désappointée, frustrée, se posait mille questions auquel elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Ces étranges sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui qui, il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, n'était pas seulement physique la laissait hésitante et indécise. Bella avait combattu tous ce marasme émotionnel de la façon la moins courageuse qu'elle connaissait.

C'est-à-dire Enfermée dans son appart, le téléphone et l'ordinateur hors service, emmitouflée sous sa couette avec divers gâteaux, bonbons, chocolat et chips en regardant des DVD tous le week end. Quand elle se mit à attaquer la glace directement dans le pot avec une cuillère à soupe en regardant Jackass*, elle sut qu'il était temps qu'elle se reprenne. La crise d'angoisse devait cesser.

.

.

.

Le lundi arriva, trop vite à son gout, c'est un peu nerveuse que Bella se rendit dans l'immeuble de standing de la société Cullen. Arrivée à l'étage de MassenPress elle fut chaleureusement accueillit par le grand brun qui avait pris la parole lors de la soirée.

Il lui fit visiter les locaux en commençant par le bureau qu'Edward possédait à cet étage. Ce dernier avait un bureau pour chaque secteur d'activité.

La façon dont Emmet, car c'était sous ce nom un peu étrange qu'il s'était présenté, parlait d'Edward le surnommant affectueusement Ed laissa entendre à Bella qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues de travail.

Emmet lui montra les différents services de rédaction, lui présenta des tas de personne différente qu'elle oublia presque aussitôt ne se souvenant que du chemin des toilettes et de la machine à café. Le reste n'était que parole perdue. Bella n'avait jamais était très liante, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se souvenir de personne à qui elle ne parlerait jamais, de plus les locaux étaient immenses et son sens de l'orientation était plus qu'aléatoire donc moins elle en avait à retenir mieux c'était.

Emmet lui indiqua son bureau entre deux cloisons semi vitré. Il n'était pas grand mais il était fonctionnel. Un téléphone, une place pour son ordinateur, une pour écrire et une autre pour son café. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Sur la chaise était posé son manteau de laine qu'elle avait oublié à la soirée dans sa fuite précipitée. Attention touchante, mais qui ne venait pas forcement d'Edward.

Bella aimait bien Emmet, il n'était pas très avenant au premier abord, croisement bizarre entre un homme et la personnalité d'un ours, mais quand il souriait c'est tout son visage qui s'illuminait d'une douceur enfantine. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte il l'avait trainé, et rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe quand elle s'était prit la photocopieuse, dans une grande salle de conférence ou pratiquement toutes les personnes qui lui avait présenté étaient assises attendant leur patron.

Il lui désigna une chaise lui fit un sourire et clin d'œil encourageant avant de s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table prés de la chaise vide d'Edward. Bella jeta un œil autour d'elle, que ce soit les hommes ou les femmes, chacun avait une mise impeccable. Son jean noir et sa chemise blanche dénotaient légèrement avec leurs raffinements vestimentaires. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son look avant mais décida qu'elle ferait un effort à l'avenir.

Edward entra d'un pas précité, comme à son habitude il était fort élégant dans un costume classique d'excellente coupe. Il tira sa chaise sur le coté mais ne s'y assis pas. Il commença son monologue d'un ton ferme et autoritaire qui ne permettait aucune objection. Bella fut surprise par le comportement totalitaire presque dictatorial d'Edward. En y réfléchissant, il ne pouvait s'être construit en étant libéral, souple et indulgent. Cette constatation lui sembla logique.

La journée s'était passé à une vitesse folle. Tout dans cette boite était plu rapide. Ils parlaient plus vite, bougeaient plus vite, réagissaient plus vite. La réactivité était de mise. C'était étonnant, stimulant et agréablement excitant.

À la fin de sa première semaine Bella constata avec plaisir qu'Edward ne s'était pas comporté avec elle de façon différente d'avec les autres employés. Il l'appelait Isabella, ce qu'elle détestait, et le vouvoiement était de retour. Comme avec tous les nouveaux employés.

Edward se gardait de montrer toute trace d'un moindre intérêt envers Bella. Lui parlant uniquement quand cela était nécessaire et évitant le plus possible d'être trop proche d'elle. Son parfum était encore une tentation trop grande. Il évitait également de croiser trop longuement ses grands yeux marron de peur de s'y perdre une nouvelle fois.

La deuxième semaine se passa à l'identique de la première. Edward montrait une distance professionnelle comme l'avait souhaitée Bella. Par moment Cette dernière regrettait cette froideur. Il la regardait si peu qu'elle n'était même plus sur de la couleur de ses yeux ou si son sourire époustouflant se tordait plus à droite ou à gauche.

Toujours branché sur internet, une pile de magazine ouvert devant elle, Bella cherchait encore un sujet susceptible d'être épluché, sans grand résultat. Le doute sur ses capacités ne cessait de la tourmenter. Tous les jours elle voyait passer la magnifique blonde glacial de la soirée. Qu'elle soit dans sa robe dorée, en pantalon ou en jupe elle restait fabuleuse. D'ailleurs Emmet devait être du même avis car il était toujours à coté d'elle, derrière elle si elle portait sa jupe noir fendu sur l'arrière laissant entrevoir ses superbes jambes.

Une effervescence flottait dans l'immeuble. L'altruisme Cullen n'était pas un vain mot. Bella avait apprit qu'Edward offrait une semaine de congés juste avant les fêtes de noël jusqu'à la nouvelle année, à tous son personnel. C'était très généreux bien que l'idée de passer une semaine dans la petite ville de Forks l'ennuyait déjà.

Edward était nerveux par ce nouveau journal. Il y passait toutes ses après midi, les matinées étant réservées à ses autres activités. Un stress n'arrivant jamais seul, le maquettiste du journal leur avait fait faux bond pour aller skier à Aspen**. Il devrait faire la mise en page lui-même pendant la semaine de congés. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il ne fêtait noël uniquement quand il était en famille et il ne voyait sa famille que tous les deux ou trois ans.

Embaucher ce tire au flan de maquettiste avait été une mauvaise idée et bien entendu elle venait d'Emmet. Edward se jura de plus jamais le laisser s'occuper du recrutement. D'ailleurs depuis que ce dernier avait embauché la nouvelle responsable en événementiel il ne le voyait presque plus. Pour compléter le tout, il lui manquait la moitié des articles et photo, même celui de Bella manquait à l'appel.

Pour sa part, Charlie était ravi de voir sa fille pour les fêtes. Comme l'avait prévu Bella, Charlie avait invité Billy Black, Sue et son fils Seth. Bella préférait imaginer Sue comme une amie de son père plutôt que comme une amante. C'Était tout à fait puérile comme réaction mais cela était préférable pour son mental de continuer à se mentir.

Le repas était traditionnel mais excellent. Sue était une très bonne cuisinière et elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. C'est après la distribution des cadeaux ou Bella reçu un dictaphone et qu'elle offrit un moulinet de pêche et le stylo de luxe qu'elle avait reçu à la soirée à son père, que l'idée de son futur article lui apparut. C'est en oubliant le dictaphone qu'elle prit son carnet afin d'en écrire les grandes lignes.

Au matin de noël, c'est avec des regrets que Charlie regarda l'avion de Bella décollé de Port Angeles pour rejoindre Seattle. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne resterait pas la semaine entière à Forks. Quand sa fille avait quelques choses dans la tête!

A peine arrivé à Seattle que Bella sauta dans sa camionnette et se rendit au bureau. Les idées fusaient et elle s'arrêtait régulièrement pour les noter.

Le gardien de l'immeuble l'ayant reconnu l'a laissa entrer. Comme de bien entendu les locaux étaient vide. Elle se mit à son bureau et ne cessa d'écrire encore et encore.

Une petite heure plus tard, son éditorial terminé, elle partie le déposer en salle de réunion quand elle entendit un juron. Fébrile elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Edward plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

-Bella?!

Cette dernière était toujours en mode contemplation. Edward portait un jean bleu tout simple et une chemise crème au col ouvert et aux manches relevé. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude sublimait cette perfection.

-Bella! Répéta-t-il très lentement.

-hein?! Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Devant le demi sourire d'Edward elle réalisa la piètre pertinence de sa réponse et se contenta de baisser les yeux en s'empourprant.

Il la regardait attendant une parole ou une réponse. Bella se ressaisi et lui montra le dossier dans lequel se trouvait son article. Il l'examina en souriant. Bella avait encore fait fort en dissertant sur ce réalisateur incarcéré. Encore une fois la plume de Bella était incisive et bien sur il n'y avait rien à modifier. Il l'épingla sur le tableau qui lui servait de book.

-tu fais quoi? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte le tutoiement était revenue, presque naturellement. Edward ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

-mise en page, le maquettiste nous a lâchés.

-tu veux un coup de main?

Elle prit le sourire tordu et sincère qu'il lui rendit comme une affirmation. C'est en se promettant intérieurement de ne pas oublier que son sourire tordait vers la gauche, que Bella s'appliqua à l'aider.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à l'identique de celui de noel. A l'image de Bella, Edward continuait de s'habiller de façon décontracté rendant sa beauté exceptionnelle beaucoup plus naturelle. Seul leurs comportements vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre avaient changé.

Rapidement, avec une évidente spontanéité, la distance qu'ils avaient érigé entre eux s'effritait laissant place aux échanges de regard, quand ils déplaçaient un article ou une photo pour un meilleur rendu. Aux sourires, quand ils avaient fini une page du book. Ou en fou rire quand ils partageaient une pizza tard le soir assis sur les tables.

Si le sourire d'Edward était époustouflant le rire de Bella tintait gaiement comme si il était emplit de couleur et de douceur. Edward aurai pu passer des journées entière à l'entendre rire. Cette nouvelle façon qu'ils avaient de faire connaissance était déroutante, fascinante et troublante.

Ils se moquaient régulièrement de leurs gouts culinaires ou musicals. Se racontant leurs pires bêtises d'enfant, Bella fut surprise d'en cumuler plus qu'Edward. Il lui vantait les restaurants et l'architecture de Paris alors qu'elle le faisait saliver avec une simple recette d'œuf brouillé et la sérénité d'une forêt épaisse et dense comme celle de Forks.

Ils avaient aussi des points communs. Baudelaire, Mozart, Leonard de Vinci ou encore leur passion des animaux et même un penchant prononcé pour l'humour potache et un brin débile. Ils en avaient appris plus l'un de l'autre en trois jours que pendant les deux dernière semaines,

Ils avaient aussi appris d'autres choses moins futiles. Comme le fait qu'Edward était en froid avec sa famille depuis de nombreuse années. Qu'Emmet était plus qu'un ami. Que la belle Tanya sur la photo n'avait pas l'importance que la presse lui avait prêté.

De son coté Il connaissait son sérieux, son application, son coté un peu sauvage mais il découvrit aussi de la sincérité de la générosité, un amour et un respect sans borne pour son père et aussi un petit caractère de cochon.

Toutes ses qualités mettaient à mal leurs résolutions. Edward avait appris que Bella rentrait toujours chez elle à pied par soucis de sécurité il l'accompagnait tout les soirs jusque devant chez elle. Il aimait se dire que c'était pour sa sécurité et non pas pour passer quelques minutes supplémentaire en sa présence. Combien de temps encore se mentiraient-ils?

Le soir de la veille du nouvel an, le book fut enfin terminé c'est fier d'eux qu'ils le descendirent à l'imprimerie. C'est d'une traite, aisément, sans réfléchir qu'Edward l'invita à diner.

Où c'était effondré la barrière ente eux? Aux regards croisés? Au partage d'une pizza?, aux échanges de sourire? Aux fous rires complice? À la confidence de leur travers?

Bella ne répondit pas à sa question. Accepter cette invitation était en totale opposition avec son éthique mais l'emballement qui se jouait dans sa poitrine ne lui laissait aucune chance de lutter. Elle accepta avec une excitation un peu trop évidente qui fit sourire Edward.

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant italien, le seul qui ne soit pas complet pour ce réveillon du nouvel an. Bien que cet endroit ressemblait plus à une gargote qu'a un resto le repas y était plutôt bon.

La lueur de la chandelle posée sur la table faisait scintillait les yeux de Bella dans lesquels Edward se perdait délibérément. Bella ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de papillonner sur les mains d'Edward. Elles étaient grandes, fortes avec quelques veines saillantes qui remontaient sur ses avant bras puissant et virils. C'était absurde, peu être même stupide mais c'est e qu'elle préféré chez Edward. Plus que ses yeux verts ou son sourire presque magique, ses mains donnaient une impression de sécurité.

Le diner terminé, ils traversèrent les rues de Seattle ou une euphorie impatiente régnait. Les flocons de neige redoublaient d'intensité, recouvrant les routes, les trottoirs, les voitures et pourtant la plupart des habitants de cette ville étaient dehors attendant les douze coups de minuit.

A travers le parc de Seattle, le manteau blanc était encore plus présent. Seul le lac, gelé par endroit, ressortait parmi cette image virginale. Ils marchaient à une allure si lente qu'on les aurait dits dans un film au ralenti. C'est amusé et attendrit qu'ils croisèrent un couple gay qui, à l'abri des regards indiscret sous un arbre, se souhaitaient avec un peu d'avance, une bonne année de la plus tendre des façons.

Par moment leurs mains se frôlaient délibérément comme des adolescents timides. Ils se souriaient de leurs niaiserie, parlaient de leur vie d'avant Seattle. Elle parla avec émotion de Jacob et il raconta comment Emmet était intervenue dans sa vie. Ils se moquèrent de ce dernier et de ses tentatives de séduction lamentable envers Rosalie, la responsable en evénementiel. Edward était persuadé qu'Emmet allait prendre une gifle incessamment sous peu, Bella était plus optimiste. Ils évitèrent les boules de neige lancés par les gosses puis finir par y participer. Ils riaient des femmes perchées sur des talons vertigineux qui n'avait aucune stabilité dans la neige épaisse et dont la démarche ressemblait plus à celle de pingouin qu'a celle de mannequin.

L'indiscutable complicité qui s'était instauré entre eux les amena devant l'immeuble de Bella, face à face cherchant à retarder le moment de se dire au revoir. Pour une inexplicable raison un des conseils d'Emmet traversa l'esprit d'Edward. Son ami disait toujours qu'il fallait céder à ses envies car c'était un morceau de bonheur. Cette phrase ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vrai qu'à cet instant, même si à l'époque Emmet parlait plutôt d'un sandwich.

C'est en mordillant ses lèvres que Bella pris la décision la moins réfléchit qu'elle ai eu. Elle allait l'inviter chez elle mais avant qu'elle ai pu prononcer le moindre mot une des mains brûlante d'Edward venait se poser sur sa joue, glacé par le froid, son pouce caressant le coin de ses lèvres. En un frisson elle vrilla son regard dans le sien.

Edward avait il un jour était plus beau qu' cet instant. la neige mouillait ses cheveux certain flocons s'attardant l'espace d'une seconde sur ses pointes en bataille. L'autre main d'Edward passa autour de sa taille la rapprochant un peu plus alors qu'il avançait lentement son visage vers le sien.

Hésitant, il chercha dans les yeux de Bella la moindre trace d'un doute. il ne trouva rien d'autre que du désir. Il se rapprocha encore faisant exagérément trainait ce moment proche du baiser, souvent plus enivrant que le baiser lui-même. Le murmure d'un gémissement se fit entendre, l'impatience de Bella venait de s'exprimait faisant sourire Edward alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si elle avait eu un cœur avant cet instant, il venait de s'arrêter tant l'émotion qui s'empara d'elle la submergea.

Ce baiser était passionné mais exprimé en une cascade de douceur et de volupté. Jamais les lèvres d'Edward n'étaient exigeantes ou brutal, comme par le passé, tout juste impatiente. Ce baiser ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter et ce n'était certainement pas Bella qui le stopperait. Elle répondait à son baiser avec cette même lenteur exagéré, comme si ses lèvres cherchaient à imprimer dans sa mémoire la forme de la bouche d'Edward, le charnu de ses lèvres, leurs douceurs, leurs aspérités, la chaleur de son souffle.

Pouvait-on s'évanouir d'un baiser? Si c'était le cas elle était proche du vertige.

Toujours avec la même douceur, la même prévenance Edward se recula. Leurs souffles étaient courts haletant. Le premier des douze coups de minuit se mit à retentir.

-bonne année prononça-t-il dans un sourire réjoui.

Elle aurait aimé répondre mais son cerveau peinait à former une phrase cohérente. Inviter Edward chez elle après un tel baiser aurai tout gâché. ne voulant rien précipité, c'est avec élégance, et sans regret, qu'il prit congé, la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans l'immeuble.

C'est avec un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu, mélange effrayant de bonheur, de joie, d'incertitude, qu'il rentra chez lui.

flottant littéralement sur un petit nuage, Bella atteignit la porte de son appartement. Son visage rayonnait d'un sourire pétillant, son cœur dansait la salsa et son cerveau ne répondait toujours pas.

A l'intérieur de son appartement son téléphone sonnait encore et encore. Guillerette, elle se hâta de décrocher.

Dix minutes plus tard elle claquait la porte de chez elle en se ruant dans sa camionnette. Sans bruit, des larmes s'échappaient en ruissèlement régulier sur ses joues qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine d'essuyer. L'inquiétude et la peur se lisaient sur ses traits alors que sa voiture hurlait sous ses accélérations répétées.

* * *

***Jackass, bande d'allumés notoire(mais profesionnels) executant des défis débiles(parfois drôle! souvent dangeureux!)**

****Aspen station de ski du colorado à l'ouest des états unis. lieu de rassemblement des peoples et des stars.**

**merci.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tous vos coms.**

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude!**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Assis dans le petit restaurant dans lequel ils avaient prit l'habitude de venir déjeuner, Emmet essayait une fois de plus de divertir Edward avec ses histoires abracadabrantes. Ce dernier de toute évidence ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorbé par les flocons fin et cotonneux qui tombaient depuis ce matin.

Cela faisait huit jours qu'Edward était dans cet état apathique. Huit jours qu'il se repassait le coup de fil de Bella. D'une voie chevrotante, elle lui avait annoncé son retour à Forks. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, si elle revenait un jour. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement que la société se sépare d'elle. Puis elle avait raccroché sans d'autre mot.

En professionnel, le travail d'Edward n'en pâtissait pas mais par moment sa concentration décrochait de l'instant présent se perdant dans la fascination d'un stylo, d'une moquette ou comme en ce moment par la neige

Quelques fois il se reconnectait de lui-même mais la plupart du temps l'intervention d'Emmet était nécessaire. Encore cette fois c'est un morceau de pain lancé en plein milieu du front qui lui fit cligner des yeux, le ramenant à la discussion. Emmet le regarda un instant inquiet puis sentant qu'Edward préférait rester dans son mutisme, il revint à un sujet plus léger.

Edward était reconnaissant envers Emmet de ne pas lui poser de question sur son changement de comportement, voir même sur son humeur un peu maussade de ces derniers temps. Son ami n'était pas stupide, juste compréhensif.

Essayant toujours de comprendre les mots qu'Emmet déversait inlassablement, ils rejoignirent la société.

Seul assis à son bureau, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi était elle repartie chez elle? Avez t'il le droit de le savoir? Un simple baiser, certes sincère, lui donnait il un droit? Était ce baiser qui l'avait fait fuir? À cette question il pouvait répondre. Jamais Bella ne fuirai une situation qu'il lui paraitrait gênante. Et sa voie pleine de tremolo, était ce des sanglots? Dans ce cas pourquoi?

Un crayon lancé en pleine tête, lui fit lever les yeux. Emmet se tenait là le regardant durement. Edward ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

-Ed qu'Est-ce que tu fou là?

Désarçonné par cette question Edward ne trouva pas de réponse, se contentant de désigner son bureau, sur lequel trônait une avalanche de papier, dans un grand geste du bras. Lui signifiant qu'il travaillait ou tout du moins en donnait l'impression.

-je te parle pas de ça débile!! qu'Est-ce que tu fou encore ici? ca fait déjà huit jours que tu n'es plus à Seattle. qu'Est-ce que tu attends pour aller la retrouver dans son trou perdu!!!

Edward était dérouté par la perspicacité d'Emmet. Il était pourtant certain de ne jamais lui avoir parlé de Bella et pourtant son ami avait tout compris presque mieux que lui. Emmet le connaissait si bien... trop bien. Le fait que son ami puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert était irritant mais Edward ne démentirai pas ses jugements

-Em je ne peux pas aller la retrouver. Elle ne m'a rien demandé, je ne veux pas interférer dans sa vie. peu être ne veux t'elle pas me voir, peu être qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre la bas dans sa petite ville toute verte, peu être que…

-ouais et peu être aussi que t'es un peu con! Cette raillerie typiquement digne d'Emmet eu le mérite de le faire sourire sincèrement depuis huit jours.

-t'attend quoi? que ça te tombe tout cuit dans le bec? C'est pas ton genre! Prend l'avion et va la voir non de dieu! Dans deux heures tu seras prés d'elle. Si elle ne veut pas de toi et bien tant pis mais au moins tu le sauras. Rappelle toi ce que je dis tout le temps « il faut céder à ses envies car c'est un morceau de bonheur »

Emmet avait raison! Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore très clairs, il fallait qu'il aille la voir

C'est sous les encouragements d'Emmet qu'Edward se précipita hors de son bureau alors que son ami s'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil les pieds posés nonchalamment sur le bureau.

-ho Ed, fait moi plaisir arrête de te mentir! Ok?! Claqua-t-il dans un rire avant qu'Edward ne ferme la porte, hébété par son discernement.

.

.

.

Bella était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre d'adolescente.

Rien n'avait changé. Le lit une personne était toujours sur la gauche, les murs étaient bleu ciel passés. Même les rideaux n'avaient pas bougé, juste un peu plus jauni. Son vieil ordinateur trônait toujours au milieu du vieux bureau en bois. Nostalgique, elle passa sa main sur les gravures faite au compact il y a de cela des années.

La présence dans le salon ou dans le couloir de la moitié des habitants de Forks l'oppressait. Huit jours que ces charmantes personnes, pleines de bons sentiments, ne décollaient pas de la maison attendant tout comme elle des nouvelles de son père.

Il y a huit jours elle s'était rapprochée d'Edward de la plus douce de la plus tendre des façons et un seul coup de téléphone avait suffit à balayer cet agréable souvenir, le rendant si lointain.

Elle entendait encore la voie paniquée de Sue dans le combiné. Son père, le prudent shérif de la ville de Forks, avait grillé une priorité et un camion, chargé d'énorme tronc d'arbre, avait trainé sa voiture sur plus de quinze mètres avant de s'immobiliser au milieu d'un carrefour. Le secouriste, le premier arrivait sur les lieux, lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un ai pu survivre après un tel accident. Que le fait que son père était en vie était un miracle.

Un miracle!

En quoi était ce miraculeux de voir son père étendu sur un lit blanc son visage aussi gris que le masque de la mort. Des contusions sur toutes les parties visibles de sa personne. Les deux jambes plâtrées. Son poumon réparé en urgence, une machine lui insufflant de l'air à intervalle régulier alors qu'il était dans un coma sévère.

D'Après les médecins le plus préoccupant restait le coma. Charlie devait impérativement en sortir le plus tôt possible.

Voilà l'état dans lequel elle avait revu son père après sa cavalcade pour le rejoindre. Les chutes de neige du nouvel an avaient bloqué tout décollage des avions. Il lui aurait fallut attendre au minimum six heures avant qu'un vol ne soit autorisé. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dans le terminal de l'aéroport elle avait téléphoné à l'embarcadère d'Edmonds afin de prendre un ferry mais là aussi la neige empêchait tout départ avant le matin.

Attendre six heures sans rien faire était intolérable. sur un coup de tête, elle décida de faire la route en voiture et de nuit ne s'arrêtant qu'a Tacoma et Olympia pour faire le plein d'essence. La dernière portion de route, qui contournait le parc National d'Olympic, fut la plus longue et la plus angoissante. Quand elle franchi le panneau de la ville, après six heures de route, une angoisse enserrait sa poitrine.

Forks était une jolie petite ville mais tellement petite que l'anonymat y était exclu. Les gens, aimable pour la plupart, s'enterraient dans une normalité effrayante.

Elle s'était directement rendue à l'hôpital. La vue de son père autrefois si fort être alité et relié à une machine qui ne cessait d'émettre un petit bip agaçant fut une des raisons pour laquelle Bella n'avait pas réellement trouvé le sommeil depuis son arrivée à Forks.

Tout les jours les âmes bien pensantes de Forks venait chez elle des qu'elle revenait de l'hôpital. Oubliant presque qu'elle était la fille de Charlie, ils venaient pleurer sur son épaule. Que ce soit Mme Newton, le pasteur Weber, la famille Stanley ou encore Mme Crowley, elle devait tour à tour les consoler, les rassurer leurs dire que Charlie allait bientôt se réveiller. Chacun cherchant en elle un espoir, un réconfort alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant apeuré qui tremblait pour son père. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise toute ces paroles banales et sans intérêt mais que toutes personnes rongées par l'inquiétude souhaite entendre.

C'Était ça l'inconvénient des petites villes. Quand vous n'étiez plus là vous perdiez votre place parmi la communauté. Vous passiez après eux. Votre douleur aussi. Comme si l'amour qu'elle avait pour Charlie était parti avec elle à Seattle. C'Était insensé! Cependant Bella s'exécutait apportant avec des mots choisi un peu de soulagement à tout ses braves gens*****.

Rejoignant la petite salle qui faisait office de salle à manger et de salon, une crise de panique la fit suffoquer. Les affronter une fois de plus était au-dessus de ses forces pour aujourd'hui. Par chance Billy Black le père de son meilleur ami invita tout le monde à rentrer chez soi. Sa voie rocailleuse retentissant dans un ordre doux.

C'est en embrassant Bella une fois de plus que chacun d'entre eux pris congés. Elle remercia chaleureusement Billy pour son intervention et ferma la porte à double tour.

Épuisé, exténué, angoissée, soucieuse. C'est sous le poids de toutes ces émotions qu'elle se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier. Des larmes sans sanglots inondèrent enfin ses joues, une première depuis huit jours.

Le désagréable bruit d'une main cognant contre le battant en bois de la porte retenti faisant se crisper tout ses muscles. Mme Stanley avait du encore oublié son manteau! Proférant un juron et frappant le mur à coté d'elle, faisant tomber un cadre photo en brisant le verre, elle se leva. Elle sécha ses larmes avec les manches de son pull alors que la porte se faisait agresser une nouvelle fois.

-oui, oui c'est bon, j'arrive. Un "putain" étouffé sorti de sa bouche alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée de la porte.

.

.

.

Le temps qu'il trouve un vol pour Port Angeles et la nuit était tombée. Dans cette jolie petite ville côtière, qui devait attirer beaucoup de touriste pendant la période estival, Edward trouva rapidement une location de voiture.

Quand le vieux loueur lui demanda sa destination et qu'Edward lui annonça Forks le vieux monsieur parti dans un laïus sur le gentil et courageux shérif de cette bourgade. La tragédie de son accident et le souci de tous les habitants de la ville.

Une panique s'empara d'Edward. Bella ne lui avait elle pas dit que son père était l'unique shérif de la ville dans laquelle il habitait? D'Après le loueur de voiture l'accident qu'il avait subit était très grave. Si c'était son père, se devait il d'aller l'importuner dans un moment aussi privé? Il n'écouta que son instinct qui lui dicta la marche à suivre. C'est en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte qu'il sorti du parking du magasin.

Les rues pour se rendre à Forks étaient sinueuses et pas du tout éclairées. La pluie ayant remplacée la neige, la route était fort glissante et pourtant Edward continuait d'accélérer dans les limites de la prudence.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du panneau de la ville. Les sentiments qui martelaient sa poitrine étaient bien là il ne pouvait plus le nier. Même si c'était effrayant.

Un billet de 50 dollars et quelques paroles échangées avec un ivrogne qui tanguait sur le trottoir lui indiqua la maison des Swan, qu'il trouva facilement.

Il s'arrêta devant la petite maison aux volets bleus. Une faible lueur filtrée à travers les fenêtres, preuve d'une présence. La pluie ne faisait que s'accroitre alors qu'il attendait dehors, au bout du chemin, la force d'aller sonner à sa porte.

Balayant la crainte d'être rejeté, la peur de ses sentiments, qu'il risquait de mettre à nu en sa présence, il s'avança lentement vers le perron et cogna contre le battant de bois

.

.

.

-Edward… ce n'était pas la surprise qui perçait entre les vibratos de sa voie mais de la consolation.

-Edward… Edward…. Edward… le prénom se répétant inlassablement, se mêlant à ses sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

Oubliant qu'il ruisselait de pluie, il la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte trop forte, essayant de soulager la peur qu'il lisait au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Le nez dans le cou d'Edward, Bella pleura enfin comme elle le devait, s'enivrant entre chaque sanglot de son odeur.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte avec son pied, inconsciemment il déposa des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Des baisers réconfortant, encourageant. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle le remercia de cette attention en déposant un chaste baiser à la base de son cou.

Ce baiser trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de la chaleur de sa peau ne la satisfaisait pas.

Elle en déposa un autre un peu plus appuyé, un peu plus long. Ce second baiser en réclama un autre puis un autre. Bella l'embrassa plus haut dans le cou, sur l'arête de sa mâchoire crispée, sur ses joues froides, sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ses baisers étaient désireux, allumant un étincelle au fond d'eux. Edward savourait les yeux fermés les lèvres humides de larme de Bella contre sa peau, il dut se faire violence pour la repousser.

-Bella … l'autre mot qu'il aurait voulu prononcé était "arête" mais il en était parfaitement incapable, son corps répondant à l'appel de détresse de Bella. Les yeux de sa belle étaient rougit par les larmes mais déterminés. Elle voulait une consolation, il serait cette consolation.

Edward glissa son pouce sur le coin des lèvres de Bella, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Des que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, Bella glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward. Cette douce chaleur qu'il avait presque oublié fit tomber le dernier frein qu'il mettait entre eux.

Il répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur, s'interrompant uniquement pour reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent longuement dans l'entrée faiblement éclairée à s'embrasser comme si c'était une question de survie.

Emporté par l'intensité de leurs baisers, les mains d'Edward descendirent sur le galbe des fesses de Bella avant de la soulever du sol, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

Elle explora son cou de ses lèvres brulantes alors qu'il la montait à l'étage, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il tourna dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Par chance c'était la chambre de Bella. Il aurait été inconvenant d'entrer dans la chambre de Charlie

Avec une infini douceur il l'étendit sur le lit, se redressa, fit tomber son manteau, enleva son sweet à capuche et son teeshirt avant de revenir s'allonger sur Bella et de dévorait son cou.

Les mains d'Edward étaient caressantes épousant chaque courbe de son corps. Les soupirs qu'elle émettait, étaient une invitation à l'amour.

Edward allait l'aimer. Oh oui il allait l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé mettant tout ses sentiments dans chacune de ses caresses dans chacun de ses baisers.

Debout face à elle, la chemise et le pantalon de Bella ayant volés à travers la pièce suivi de sa lingerie. Edward prit une seconde pour se repaitre de la vision de ce corps offert devant lui. Ses formes était peu être imparfaite car pas assez charnues mais c'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu.

S'agrippant à la taille de son pantalon, elle le rapprocha d'elle et le débarrassa de ce dernier et de son sous vêtements. Elle parsema son ventre de baiser, sa langue dessina des arabesques toujours plus bas vers sa virilité. Edward l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en se renversant sur elle.

Ses mains se fondirent sur ses seins, ses pouces caressant les pointes durcies la faisant gémir. Sa langue prit la place d'une de ses mains et alors qu'il titillait encore et toujours ses pointes incandescentes il entendit les gémissements de Bella se transformait en petit cri de souris.

Ses petits doigts fins faisaient de doux va et viens le long du dos sculpté d'Edward. Sentant les muscles roulaient sous ses paumes. Elles s'attarderent longuement sur ses fesses, les faisant sourire tout les deux, parmi les vagues de frissons qu'ils se provoquaient.

Les dents d'Edward lui taquinèrent le lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit plus fort et lui répondit par un brutal mouvement de hanche contre sa virilité. Cet acte les firent grogner tout les deux d'impatience.

dans un geste empressé, Bella tendis le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et prendre ce dont-ils avaient besoin pour se protéger.

Après un moment propre à la sécurité, Edward revint vers Bella. il descendit sa main le long de sa cuisse, s'attardant sur son genou qu'il releva doucement. Avec une infinie délicatesse il se glissa en elle.

Un fort gémissement s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que la bouche de Bella formait les sons qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer tandis qu'elle s'accrochait aux épaules d'Edward.

Il bougea doucement, lentement prenant le temps de ressentir chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elle lui offrait. Sa main caressait sa joue rougit, il ne voyait plus en elle cet alarmant regard d'inquiètude.

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou, le recouvrant de baiser tout plus doux les uns que les autres. Chacun de ses baisers étaient un espoir. Chacune de ses caresses étaient un réconfort.

Sa douceur, sa présence, la délicatesse avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour étaient bouleversant de tendresse et d'érotisme, faisant briller deux petites perles salés au coin de ses yeux. Edward s'empressa de les embrasser avant qu'elles ne roulent le long de ses tempes.

Ses sentiments négatifs étaient toujours là, tapies au fond d'elle mais à cet instant ils étaient balayés par le plaisir qui naissait au creux de ses reins.

Ses hanches accompagnaient avec grâce les balancements d'Edward. Leurs souffles, si brûlant qu'ils en étaient presque humide, enveloppaient leurs visages d'une douce chaleur.

Leurs corps luisant de sueur s'accordaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Edward récolta du bout de sa langue, une de ces perles scintillantes qui brillait à la base du cou de Bella. Leurs fronts collaient l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre, leurs coeurs battant en rythme les transportèrent dans une magie de volupté.

Ils atteignirent une sphère de jouissance si puissante qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir redescendre, piquant chaque parcelle de leurs corps d'un plaisir vrai et pur.

Ils restèrent longtemps les yeux dans les yeux. Retrouvant lentement leurs respirations. La solitude oppressante qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis huit jours s'était enfin évaporée, remplacée par un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement. Sous la couette de son petit lit, dans les bras d'Edward, Bella trouva enfin le sommeil.

Bella se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle repensa à l'étreinte d'Edward qui avait engendré un plaisir si intense. Ces sensations de plénitude qui avait fait disparaitre ses angoisses, elle voulait encore les ressentir.

Couché sur le coté, dos à Edward, la main de ce dernier sur son ventre. Elle lui prit délicatement le poignet le porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser puis elle la posa sur son sein. Touché trop doux pour rester endormi, Edward émergea des limbes du sommeil, raffermissant sa prise sur la rondeur sensuel.

Bella se tortilla contre lui, frottant délibérément ses fesses contre le membre d'Edward qui manifestait progréssivement son enthousiasme. Bella respira plus durement sous les mains de plus en plus activent d'Edward, rendant son corps de nouveau prêt à l'accueillir. Le tiroir de la table de chevet encore ouvert, Edward se servit. Toujours couché comme deux C l'un derrière l'autre, Edward s'inséra une nouvelle fois en elle avec délice. Ses lèvres déposèrent des baisers sur son cou, sur son épaule, sur le haut de son dos. Cet union était si délicatement intense qu'il perdait pied, laissant la chaleur de Bella se propageait de nouveau dans tout son être.

Ils faisaient de nouveau l'amour, partageant une osmose qui n'appartenait qu'eux. Après être tombés une nouvelle fois dans les abysses de l'orgasme, ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Bella se réveilla deux fois de plus durant la nuit et à chaque fois elle avait réclamé dans une demande muette les attentions d'Edward. Ce dernier s'était exécuté, pour son plaisir et le sien. Refuser aurai été une offense envers lui-même.

Au petit matin, toujours pelotonnée dans les bras d'Edward, Bella se sentait en sécurité et rassurée. Elle le remercia de sa présence auprès d'elle en embrassant délicatement l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Il se réveilla dans un sourire presque enfantin.

-bonjour, sa voie masculine était rauque et ensommeillée, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

C'est à ce moment que l'antique téléphone mural sonna. Sans se préoccuper de sa nudité, Bella sorti du lit et dévala les escaliers, sous le regard étonné d'Edward.

Enfilant son jean, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il prit un instant pour la contempler. Elle était dos à lui ses cheveux brun tombant en cascade sur son dos contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sa taille fine surplombant une magnifique chute de rein. Elle se tenait sur un pied, l'autre remontant et descendant le long de son mollet. elle était l'érotisme incarné.

Dans un geste prévenant il déposa sur ses épaules le long gilet gris qu'il avait attrapé avant de descendre. S'emmitouflant dedans, elle le remercia par un petit sourire mutin.

Edward, torse nu, le jean tombant bas sur ses hanches, s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il regardait, amusé, la petite danse, exécuté par Bella, que provoquait le carrelage froid sur ses pieds nus. c'était absolument charmant. Il essaya de comprendre, sans vraiment y arriver, la conversation de Bella quand elle raccrocha et se jeta dans ses bras.

* * *

***situation à peine caricaturale, je vous assure.**

**savez vous que les commentaires sont un grand encouragement?! :-)**

**merci.**


	6. Chapter 6

**merci à toutes pour vos coms, c'est tjrs un plaisir à lire.**

**je vous ai fait un trréééés long chapitre car je ne publirai pas la semaine prochaine.**

**bah oui, c'est la semaine de noël! c'est moi qui invite donc j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. en plus moi, je ne recois jamais de cadeau, c'est trop injuste:(**oui je fais mon calimero, et alors:)

**je n'ai pas donné de nom aux chapitres mais si je l'avais fait, celui là je l'aurai appellé Insouciance**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bella respirait à plein poumon l'air frais de cette matinée ensoleillée d'hiver. La pluie de la nuit dernière avait fait disparaitre une partie de la neige mais les températures négatives étaient toujours là.

Bella baignait dans l'euphorie. Son père s'était enfin réveillé. Il était certes encore très faible mais ses constantes étaient encourageantes. D'après les médecins il ne restait plus qu'à le libérer de la machine et Charlie pourrait rejoindre une chambre dans un service normal mais cela devrait prendre au moins deux voir trois semaines.

Le temps que prendrait son père pour sa convalescence n'avait plus d'importance à partir du moment où elle était entrée dans la chambre de Charlie et l'avait trouvé réveillé. Il était allongé, les yeux dans ceux de Sue, qui pleurait de soulagement. Il avait tourné son visage vers elle quand elle était entrée et avait même ricané en faisant référence à l'équilibre précaire de sa fille quand elle s'était pris les pieds dans la table de déjeuner.

Les heures de visites dans le service des soins intensifs étaient régulés voir même chronométré. C'était agaçant mais nécessaire.

Elle se dirigea vers le parking, le cœur emplit d'allégresse, et trouva Edward appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot de sa camionnette. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa décontraction et le sourire dévastateur qu'il lui offrait, des qu'il ne soufflait plus de l'air chaud dans ses mains, le rendait absolument divin.

Ce qui parachevait cette perfection, la rendant plus que troublante c'est qu'il était là, à l'attendre.

Après le coup de fil de Sue et qu'elle se soit jeté dans ses bras, il l'avait accompagnait sans un mot à l'hôpital. Sans même demander une explication, il avait eu la courtoisie d'attendre sur le parking. Il était là pour elle tout simplement.

Elle se posta juste devant lui et comme à son habitude il caressa le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce. L'estomac de Bella fut envahi de petit picotement caractéristique à l'émoi.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une fois, deux fois, se taquinèrent, cherchant à savoir lequel des deux flancherai le premier. Sans qu'elle ait l'ombre d'un doute sur sa faible résistance, Bella s'accrocha au cou d'Edward et l'embrassa presque férocement.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement contre les lèvres de Bella, savourant sa victoire avant de l'enlacer.

Encore une fois ils furent dépassés par l'intensité de leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent haletant, Bella était assise sur le capot de sa voiture, Edward entre ses jambes. Comment était elle arrivée là? Bella n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle se senti rougir quand il l'aida à redescendre. Ces démonstrations publiques d'affection étaient nouveau pour elle. D'habitude elle trouvait que cela manquait d'élégance mais la présence d'Edward lui faisait revoir ses jugements peu être un peu trop hâtif.

C'est en inspirant profondément, redonnant par la même de la clarté à ses idées qu'elle monta derrière le volant de sa camionnette. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les nombreux sacs de supermarché qui se trouvaient sur le plateau.

-t'as fait des courses? Son ton se voulait léger et détaché bien qu'elle ne trompa ni elle ni lui. L'idée qu'Edward puisse rester quelques jours avec elle provoquait une excitation presque palpable.

-heu…oui… je suis venu sans rien et puis quand j'ai regardé dans ton frigo ce matin, il était vide. Ça te gêne? Une pointe de trouble perçait dans sa question. Peu être était ce trop prématuré de passer quelques jours auprès d'elle? Il n'avait pensé qu'a ses envies, mais qu'en étaient celles de Bella?

Un non fort, franc et direct résonna dans le petit habitacle de la voiture. Presque aussitôt Bella émit un vague couinement d'exultation en rougissant.

Edward se contenta de hausser les sourcils avec un de ses fabuleux sourires, ravi de l'enthousiasme de Bella.

Dans la soirée, Bella était passée seule à la Push afin de demander à Billy de s'occuper des amis de Charlie, c'est-à-dire toute la ville. Elle ne voulait pas les voir débarquer tout les jours alors qu'Edward était là. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à donner une explication à sa présence.

Sa mère disait que les choses précieuses se gardaient jalousement. Elle avait sans doute raison.

.

.

.

Les jours s'enchainèrent avec régularité. Leur complicité ne faisant que s'accroitre.

Hormis les visites à l'hôpital ou Bella se rendait seule et ou Charlie se rétablissait rapidement, Edward et elle passaient leurs journées ensemble. Elles n'étaient qu'insouciance, rire et complicité.

Il l'emmenait visiter des musées à Port Angeles, elle lui faisait découvrir le mont Olympus. Il l'inviter à diner au restaurant et elle l'inviter au cinéma. Quelques soirs ils restaient à la maison cuisinant touts les deux comme s' ils avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies puis ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture en regardant des DVD ou bien le catch

La normalité qui s'installait entre eux était tellement naturelle qu'ils ne s'en étonnèrent même pas. Il n'était même pas venu à l'idée d'Edward de prendre une chambre d'hotel.

Le fait de vivre ensemble avait ses avantages.

Edward avait très vite sus identifier l'étincelle de convoitise qui dansait comme une flamme au fond des prunelles de Bella, quand il se baladait uniquement vêtu de son jean tombant très bas sur ses hanches.

Quand à Bella il lui suffisait d'ouvrir ses grands yeux en mordillant ses lèvres naïvement pour qu'Edward laisse tomber ce qu'il faisait dans l'instant.

Leur attirance sexuelle, qui n'avait pas été l'apanage d'une seul nuit, ne faisait que s'intensifier en même temps que leurs sentiments qu'ils peinaient à dévoiler et qui pourtant étaient la fondation même leur relation. Il était plus facile de se montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient que de se le dire. tant et si bien qu'ils faisaient l'amour très souvent et n'importe ou. Que ce soit dans les toilettes d'un restaurant ou ceux du cinéma. En général c'était suite aux caresses subtiles de Bella, qu'Edward la menait en urgence dans ces lieux clos. Par moment c'est quand ils préparaient le diner ou quand elle revenait de l'hôpital.

Une fois Bella avait exigé qu'Edward se range sur le bas. Il avait été un peu réticent mais c'était exécuté. Aux abords de la forêt, sur une route de campagne personne ne les verraient normalement. À peine avait il mit le frein à main qu'elle l'avait chevauché. Elle avait roulé des hanches contre la virilité grandissante d'Edward et tout d'un coup le lieu n'avait plus aucune importance, seule comptait le désir de Bella qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles noires.

Pourquoi se besoin déraisonnable d'être en connexion avec l'autre? Peu être par peur du lendemain.

Ils savaient pertinemment, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que ces moments de grâce ne pourraient durer encore bien longtemps. Mais comme le disait un acteur qu'elle aimait beaucoup, dans un film dont le titre lui échapait*, "il faut vivre l'instant présent" cet adage n'avait jamais paru plus authentique que dans cette situation.

L'insouciance était agréable et ils espéraient en profiter encore un peu.

.

.

.

Bella aimait beaucoup les promenades qu'ils faisaient tout les deux, les courses qu'ils exécutaient en riant, ces petits rien qui vous laisse toujours des souvenirs aux quels on repense avec émotion.

Cote à cote ils marchaient lentement dans l'unique grande rue de Forks. Edward demanda à Bella de l'attendre dans un petit café le temps qu'il fasse une petite course. C'était mal connaitre Bella que d'imaginer qu'elle resterait sagement à l'attendre. Poussée par la curiosité, elle l'assomma de question.

-je dois passer à la pharmacie… nos stocks s'épuisent.

-stock de quoi? Faisait elle exprès de ne pas comprendre? L'innocence qu'il lisait dans ses yeux répondait à sa question.

Edward leva un sourcil amusé attendant qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même. Quand elle le fit une légère rougeur teinta ses joues

Il est vrai que ces dernier temps, Bella était insatiable. Était ce la sérénité de savoir son père sauvé, la présence d'Edward à ses cotés, l'insouciance de ces dernier jours? Toujours est il que les trois quart du temps c'est elle qui était en demande. Ce qui était loin de déplaire à Edward.

-tu n'as pas à être gêné, c'est plutôt flatteur murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Emue, elle décida de l'accompagner à la pharmacie le laissant faire ses achats de son coté tandis qu'elle flânait sur le rayon maquillage, prés du comptoir.

-BELLA SWAN!!!

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers la voie qui l'avait interpellée.

Elle mit un moment avant de reconnaitre la femme qui l'avait gardé quand elle était toute petite, une sorte de nourrice.

De ce que se souvenait Bella, c'était une femme très gentille mais terriblement ennuyante pour un jeune enfant. Passé ses huit ans, Bella avait exigé de Charlie qu'il l'emmène au poste de police dans lequel elle jouait des heures entières et le souvenir de cette femme s'était estompé avec une facilité propre à l'enfant.

Bella la salua, espérant écourter rapidement la conversation mais la brave femme, fort curieuse, s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de Charlie.

Bella s'impatienta, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de pressentiment qu'il faut toujours mieux écouter. Hélas il y a ce que l'on veut faire et ce que l'on peut faire.

Plusieurs choses se parasitèrent en même temps.

La veille dame appela son mari, faisant appelle à la mémoire de ce dernier pour se souvenir de la "p'tite Bella"

Le pharmacien arriva en même temps que le mari de la dame. Bella fut surpris de reconnaitre Mike Newton dans sa blouse blanche. Un ancien camarade de lycée qui avait eu la joue en feu suite à une gifle magistrale de Bella en réponse à ses mains baladeuses.

Il la salua chaleureusement, parlant en même temps que le couple de petits vieux dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

C'est exactement à ce moment là que choisit Edward pour faire son apparition. Il laissa tomber, comme un trophée, des dizaines et des dizaines de petites boites sur le comptoir.

-j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver! Je pense qu'on devrait avoir assez avec ça! Sa voie grave et forte surpassa les autres timbres, ce qui eu au moins le mérite de faire taire les trois pipelettes qui se focalisèrent dans une expression plus qu'étonnée sur le monticule de boite de préservatif.

L'humour bancal d'Edward était tombé au mauvais moment.

Les yeux de Bella papillonnèrent entre Mike, le couple de petit vieux et le comptoir. Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant en des sons qui refusaient de sortir.

Une chaleur plus que désagréable lui brula le moindre pore de la peau. Bella pensa naïvement que cela ne pouvait pas être pire jusqu'à ce que le couinement très reconnaissable du fauteuil roulant de Billy débarque des rayons et se stoppe net devant le comptoir, ses yeux aussi rond que ceux de Mike et du petit couple.

C'était trop pour elle!

Edward s'était voulu drôle et taquin avec toutes ces boites, dont il n'était pas certain de toutes pouvoir les utiliser, quoique!, mais ce n'était peu être pas une bonne idée quand il vit que même la pointe des oreilles de Bella étaient d'un rouge carmin si intense qu'il se demandait si cette couleur existait.

Pour une fois Bella ne su comment réagir et préféra quitter les lieux non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui ne prenait même pas la peine de réprimer son fou rire.

celui-ci la rejoignit rapidement, les yeux humides des larmes d'hilarité qu'il avait versé. Il lui montra le grand sac de pharmacie et Bella fut effarée de constater que toutes les boites s'y trouvaient.

Arrivé à la maison, il décida de se faire pardonner sa plaisanterie.

Il retrouva Bella dans sa chambre, se mit face à elle et l'enlaca. Il remonta son cou en baiser trop lascif pour qu'elle s'obstine dans sa bouderie einfantile, de la base de sa gorge jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordilla.

Il embrassa ses joues, son menton, son nez, l'arrête de sa mâchoire, le coin de se lèvres mais sans jamais rencontrer sa bouche. Pendant qu'il effectuait son petit supplice,et que la réspiration de Bella se faisait de plus en plus rare, ses mains s'affairaient à libérer la poitrine de celle-ci de toute entrave vestimentaire.

Son sous vêtement valsa sur le lit et Edward prit un de ses seins en coupe en caressant la pointe durcie du bout du pouce. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur celle de Bella, sa langue claqua enfin contre la sienne. Bella entendit un vague désolé, entre deux respirations, mais il se perdit dans les limbes du ravissement.

Avec précaution, il l'installa confortablement sur le lit. Il embrassa ses paupières afin qu'elles restent close. Prit ses poignets, qu'il remonta au dessus de sa tête, la faisant s'agripper à la tête du lit. Bella se laissa faire comme un pantin entre les mains d'un marionnettiste.

Très lentement, Edward embrassa ses lèvres en un baiser débordant de sensualité puis ses lèvres exploratrices, se posèrent un moment sur sa gorge, s'attardant sur la veine palpitante et gorgée de sang. Bella se mit à haleter un peu plus bruyement. La main d'Edward, toujours aussi légère qu'une plume, cajolait les seins de Bella l'un après l'autre.

Elle sentit le fourmillement devenue si familier lui chatouiller les reins. Elle s'appliqua à respirer régulièrement sans ouvrir les yeux alors qu'Edward faisait courir sa langue entre la vallée de ses seins.

C'est en souriant qu'Edward vit Bella se mordiller les lèvres alors qu'il contournait du bout de sa langue, son nombril orné d'un petit anneau d'argent.

Il déboutonna le jean de Bella remplaçant chaque bouton par un baiser. Il la débarrassa de tout vêtement et une fois qu'elle fut nue il se redressa et la regarda. Quelques paillettes de sueur et de salive brillaient sur ses clavicules et sous son nombril. Son ventre frissonnait, faisant trembler le petit anneau d'argent. Elle était l'essence même de la beauté. Il ôta son sweet et son tee-shirt.

Bella reconnu le cliquetis si caractéristique de la boucle de ceinture d'Edward. Ses cils cillèrent à peine, juste assez pour voir le corps d'Edward à demi nu. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et préféra se taire quand il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement.

Edward revint au niveau de son ventre et lécha les os saillant de ses hanches délicates. Le souffle de Bella se fit plus rapide et plus lourd. Les lèvres d'Edward dessinèrent un chemin de douceur jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Bella eu un sursaut et bloqua sa respiration. Ce qu'Edward s'apprêtait à faire, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait auparavant, était ce qu'elle préférait dans le sexe. Enfin ça c'était avant de rencontrer Edward.

Pour le moment elle essayait de retenir les tremblements d'impatience de ses jambes alors que la bouche d'Edward s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand son souffle la caressa à cet endroit si intime, Bella ne put retenir un petit cri grave de plaisir. Cette perception était pourtant bien pale par rapport à la sensation qui l'envahit quand elle sentit la bouche d'Edward sur son intimité.

Bella avait déjà connu ce type d'expérience mais ce n'était rein en comparaison de la dextérité avec laquelle Edward s'exécutait. Ses cris sourds se transformèrent en râles grave, ses râles en grognement puissant. Ceux qu'elle avait connus dans le passé étaient d'une fadeur sans nom face à de tel talent!

Quand elle sentit Edward entrait en elle alors qu'il était toujours focalisé sur un certain point plus qu'agréable de sa personne, Bella comprit qu'il avait joint le geste à la parole.

La jouissance qui montait en elle, pareille à un tourbillon inconstant la fit se contracter. Sa poitrine monta vers le plafond alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans les oreillers.

C'est en agrippant fermement la tête du lit qu'elle laissa son extase déferler sur elle en plusieurs vagues puissantes.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait hurlé son plaisir seulement quand le silence revint dans sa petite chambre. Edward avait un don pour lui faire perdre toute mesure.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Edward, son menton posé sur le ventre de Bella, un sourire étirait ses lèvres en une fierté évidente.

Elle se promit de lui rendre la pareil mais un autre jour car là elle le voulait tout suite sans attendre. Avec un sourire de vainqueur, Edward sortie de ses poches des dizaines de préservatifs qu'il laissa tomber au pied du lit. Bella lui sourit et en prit un avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser avec force et exigence.

.

.

.

Au matin de la troisième semaine, la neige était réapparut pendant la nuit, plus dense et plus importante que jamais. Recouvrant la moindre partie verte de Forks.

Bella décida de montrer à Edward l'endroit qu'elle préférait à Forks à savoir les plages de la Push. Le roulis des vagues déchainées étaient une merveille et d'une puissance à coupé le souffle.

Edward montrait nettement moins d'enthousiasme que Bella. Le vent qui faisait claquer les volets contre la maison était d'une rare violence et serrai certainement amplifié sur une plage. Mais Bella employa le ton innocent et enjoué qui le faisait craquer sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard Edward n'avait effectivement pas résisté à Bella et c'est en bidouillant les boutons de l'auto radio archaïque de la voiture de Bella, qu'il digéra sa défaite.

Effectivement la vue sur les plages de la Push était impressionnante. Le ressac de la mer venait s'échouer sur la portion de sable non couverte par la neige. Ça avait quelque chose d'irréelle.

-Isabella Marie Swan!!! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais sur mes terres!!

Cette voie grave et chaude était inoubliable. Bella se retourna d'un bond et sans même dire le moindre mot elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami Jacob qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis presque un an.

Edward fut désagréablement surpris.

Quand Bella lui avait parlé de Jacob, elle n'avait jamais évoqué sa beauté. Même en étant un homme il ne pouvait que le remarquer. Son teint mat, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux lisses, longs et d'un noir de jais ainsi que sa silhouette avantageuse, facilement envisageable sous son petit manteau, aurai pu faire de lui un mannequin.

Après l'avoir enlacé, un peu trop longtemps au gout d'Edward, Bella entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jacob et le présenta à Edward. Ce dernier le salua un peu sèchement les yeux focalisé sur leurs mains enchevétrées.

Jacob croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Edward et le nargua en souriant et en raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Bella.

Le vent glacial qui cinglait leurs visages les obligea à trouver refuge dans un café. Un grand prix de moto avait lieu à Laguna Secca**dans moins de trois jours, d'où la présence de Jacob sur le sol américain. Il en avait profité pour venir voir son père et Charlie.

Bella était visiblement heureuse puisqu'elle souriait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. C'est avec un sourire faussement enjoué qu'Edward entendit Bella invitait Jacob à diner le soir même avec eux.

.

.

.

Si la soirée avait été un délice pour Bella, pour Edward cela avait été une torture. Jacob avait passé tout le diner à séduire Bella qui c'était honteusement laissée faire.

À chaque fois que Bella ne regardait pas, Jacob adressait à Edward des regards intenses et lourds de sous entendus, bien que ses iris aient la couleur de ses pupilles et que cela rendaient difficile la lecture précise de ses expressions.

A plusieurs reprise Edward avait faillit exploser, quand il avait vu les mains de Jacob sur les reins de Bella ou sur ses cuisses par exemple, ou quand Jacob s'arrangeait pour se mettre entre lui et Bella. Le pire avait été quand il était parti. Jacob avait volontairement attendu qu'Edward soit suffisamment proche de lui pour embrasser Bella sur la bouche et le pire c'est que cette dernière lui avait rendu son baiser. Certes ce n'est pas les grandes effusions mais cela restait un baiser sur la bouche. Le regard que lui avait lancé Jacob à cet instant avait été insondable.

C'est en fulminant qu'Edward remplissait le lave vaisselle. A quel jeu jouait Bella?

Cette dernière tenta quelques approches mais l'expression peu amène d'Edward n'était pas très encourageante. Elle le supplia comme elle savait si bien le faire et comme d'habitude Edward ne lui résista pas et lui parla de ses tourments. C'est avec un étonnement et un agacement grandissant qu'il vit le sourire de Bella se transformer en rire.

Elle lui expliqua entre deux respirations, que s'il y en avait un des deux qui devait craindre le retour de Jacob c'était plutôt elle. Bella continuai de rire alors qu'Edward restait dubitatif.

-Edward, Jacob est gay!! Il est plus intéressé par toi que par moi! Toute retenue envolée, Bella éclata de rire en s'accrochant au plan de travail. Comment Edward d'habitude si intelligent, si perspicace, connu pour son opinion toujours juste sur les gens pouvait ne pas s'être rendu compte que tous les sourires et les regards intenses lui étaient adressés.

Vu sous cet angle, toutes ces attaques avaient une tout autre signification. Edward sourit du quiproquo et regarda Bella sortir de la cuisine. Son rire cristallin tintait comme des clochettes dans le hall d'entrée. Il se précipita derrière elle et la ceintura.

-moi je ne suis pas gay jolie Bella et je vais te le prouver!!

A peine avait il fini sa phrase, qu'il avait balancé Bella sur son épaule et qu'il montait l'escalier aussi rapidement que possible.

Arrivés dans la chambre il la déposa au sol et l'embrassa goulument. Quand Bella commença à déboutonner la chemise Edward, il l'en empêcha en la retournant, d'un geste à peine brusque, face à son bureau. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Bella. L'Edward dominateur qu'elle avait entraperçu dans le labyrinthe était de retour.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses vêtements avaient disparu. Les mains d'Edward se mêlèrent aux siennes et s'appuyèrent sur le bureau, leurs intimant dans un ordre muet de rester là. Les paumes d'Edward courraient le long des bras de Bella remontant jusqu'à ses épaules nues, ses doigts pianotaient le long de sa colonne chargeant tout le corps de cette dernière d'une électricité presque palpable. Chaque caresse était une brulure de plaisir et Bella cambra les reins vers lui sous ses divines sensations. Un son proche du miaulement sorti de sa gorge.

Depuis que Bella était avec Edward elle ne se reconnaissait presque plus. Elle était toujours cette jeune femme un peu susceptible au mauvais caractère mais d'habitude elle avait une certaine retenue surtout vis-à-vis du sexe. Pourtant avec Edward c'était différent. A l'image de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pour Bella elle était d'habitude synonyme de soumission, c'est pourquoi elle s'était toujours refusée à la faire.

Quelle idiote elle avait été! Quand Edward l'avait prise de cette façon dans le labyrinthe il lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau monde de plaisir.

C'est avec exigence qu'elle roula des hanches vers lui.

La vue du déhanché de Bella provoqua un grondement de la part d'Edward. Il ne le voulait en rien érotique mais pourtant il alluma des petits éclats brulants dans le corps de Bella. Il embrassa sa nuque, l'os saillant en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, les petites fossettes qu'elle avait derrière les épaules, provoquant des picotements de désir mélangé d'impatience.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent le long de ses cotes, épousant généreusement l'arrondit de ses hanches avant que l'une d'elle ne se faufile vers l'avant et ne vienne délicatement câliner son intimité.

Les halètements de Bella se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Le souffle d'Edward, plus lourd, s'écrasait avec force sur la courbe de l'épaule de son amante. Dans un besoin urgent de la sentir autour de lui, il bazarda ses vêtements et vint frotter sa virilité dressée sur les formes charnues de Bella. La peau de cette dernière était si douce, si chaude et si fragile qu'elle paraissait faite d'une soie délicate.

Les gémissements de Bella étaient presque devenus des sanglots, une supplique. La douloureuse brulure qui enflammait son corps ne faisait que s'accroitre se focalisant plus intensément sur son bas ventre. C'est dans un murmure haché qu'elle exigea de le sentir en elle.

L'abandon dont elle faisait preuve avec lui et la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, faisait de Bella le paroxysme de l'érotisme.

Etant lui-même au bord de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, c'est avec empressement et fermeté qu'il se glissa en elle. Quand il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde, divers râles et soupirs se propagerent dans la petite chambre.

Edward adopta un rythme soutenu, procurant rapidement à Bella un plaisir intense. Le ravissement qui naquit dans ses reins se propagea vélocement dans la moindre particule de son corps. Les prémices de la jouissance envoyèrent des assauts brulant de plus en plus violents. Ses jambes se contractèrent, ses mains s'agrippèrent au bureau, sa tête retomba vers l'arrière, sa vison se troubla, un bourdonnement assourdissant résonna dans ses oreilles. Sans retenue aucune, elle se laissa submerger par un orgasme d'une amplitude jamais connu.

La vue de Bella enveloppée dans la félicité le fit s'agripper avec force sur la petite taille de Bella. Ses mains ne semblaient pas pouvoir la lâcher de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Cette position était certes une référence de jouissance et la violence de ses immixtions étaient peu être trop rude mais il était incapable de se contrôler. Les râles orgasmique de Bella additionnés à ses envies, presque animal, gouvernaient son corps.

Cette étreinte semblait s'éterniser comme pour ne pas s'avouer que la fin de leur escapade était proche. Faire l'amour aussi passionnément était un moyen comme un autre de retarder l'échéance d'une explication qui viendrait indubitablement.

Dans un coup de rein plus violent que les autre, envoyant le bureau valser contre le mur, Edward exulta sa libération, cambrant ses reins afin d'être le plus possible en contact avec Bella. sans même qu'elle ne s'y attende un second orgasme, tout aussi violent que le premier, vint la cueillir comme une fleur. Le râle d'Edward résonna dans la petite chambre alors que son front retombait contre l'épaule de Bella qui reprenait sa respiration après que la violence de ses orgasmes, si nouveau et si intense ne l'ai privé d'air.

toujours sans un mot et après un moment, c'est une Bella pantelante qui se retourna et embrassa Edward un peu mollement. Ses jambes, aussi solides que la guimauve que l'on trouve sur les fêtes foraines, la trainèrent jusqu'a son lit ou elle s'ecroula. Edward guère en meilleur état s'étendit prés d'elle, l'enlaça et tira la couette sur leurs corps éreintés et enlacés.

demain serai un autre jour.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à refuser le retour à la réalité pendant encore quelques heures.

* * *

*** vous aurez bien sur reconnu le film le cercle des poètes disparus avec Robin Williams**

**** laguna Secca est le nom d'un circuit auto moto à Monterey en Californie. pour celles qui suivent les GP moto vous aurez remarqué que j'ai mis en GP en plein hiver, je sais qu'il n'y en a pas mais j'en avais besoin donc on va fermer les yeux sur ma coquille:)**

**j'espere que ce chap vous a plu. dans un couple il y a toujours une phase parfaite, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu ce chap leger et lémoné. de plus cela m'a permis d'assouplir un peu l'histoire!**

**je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous?) de bonnes fêtes de noël. **petit message pour Louise: j'attends tous les cadeaux que je t'ai commandé:)

**A bientôt. merci**


	7. Chapter 7

**merci pour tout vos commentaires, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire.**

**j'espere que le père noël vous a gaté:)**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

La pale clarté de l'aube, annonciatrice d'un nouveau jour, réveilla doucement Bella. Elle ferma les yeux plus fermement espérant que ces faibles rayonnement ne soit que les vestiges de son rêve ou la luminosité des étoiles. Hélas c'était bien le matin qui emportait avec lui l'insouciance de la nuit

Elle se tourna vers Edward. Il était sur le dos, son visage était doux et paisible. Ses yeux s'agitaient faiblement sous ses paupières, perdus dans un songe très certainement. Son souffle était fort et régulier signe d'un profond sommeil.

Avec précaution Bella posa sa tête contre son torse, doux et ferme, et se laissa bercer par les battements rassurant de son cœur. Inconciement, Edward l'étreignit un peu plus fort. Elle voulait dormir, elle voulait retenir encore un peu cette nuit qui s'achevait. Juste quelques minutes encore. Malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

La porte d'entrer se fit marteler avec force.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Bella était déjà entrain d'enfiler le sweet d'Edward. L'urgence avec laquelle la personne frappait la porte, l'alarma. L'angoisse qu'elle avait eue pour son père refit surface et elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte, la porte fut de nouveau agressée. Bella trébucha sur la dernière marche, se rattrapa à la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

-salut Bella!!

Un Emmet grelotant de froid, la neige s'amoncelant sur ses épaules et souriant de toutes ses dents se tenait devant elle. Bien que très surprise de trouver Emmet sur le pas de la porte de la maison de son père, un trouble violent, pareil à des morceaux de verre qui danseraient dans son ventre, vint la saisir. Le retour à la réalité était incontestable et Bella pressentait la conséquence de la présence d'Emmet.

-tu me laisse entrer ou tu attends que je me fonde dans le décor!

Amusé par le regard ahuri de Bella, Emmet riait de bon cœur. Edward, surpris et un peu inquiet, reconnu le rire tonitruant de son ami. Il descendit les escaliers nonchalamment, vêtu uniquement de son jean. Dans une attitude typiquement masculine, une de ses mains grattait la racine de ses cheveux sur la nuque tandis que l'autre grattait son ventre.

Emmet regarda tour à tour Edward à moitié habillé et Bella qui essayait de s'emmitoufler dans le trop grand pull d'Edward alors que ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi cuisses dépassé du vêtement.

-je vous dérange…hein…!!! Se moqua-t-il en riant tout en hochant de la tête. Le pire c'est que cette situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser et ne le mettait absolument pas mal à l'aise.

Se rendant compte de l'indécence de sa tenue, Bella s'excusa en montant les escaliers. Elle fila droit sous la douche tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel, amusé par la reflexion de son ami.

Après une accolade propre aux hommes et quelques civilités d'usage, Edward demanda à son ami les raisons de sa présence ici, bien qu'il n'est aucun doute sur la contenance de la sacoche qu'Emmet tenait à la main

Edward l'invita dans la cuisine et actionna la machine à café. Rien de bon ne sortait de lui s'il n'avait pas prit son café.

Emmet regardait Edward préparer trois tasses. C'est à ce moment que Bella les rejoignit dans la cuisine vêtu d'un jean, d'une paire de converse et d'une chemise façon bucheron. Ses cheveux mouillaient été remonté en une haute queue de cheval. Quelques gouttes ruisselaient sur sa chemise formant des traces rondes plus sombre. La mode du coin supposa Emmet.

Elle donna le sweet qu'elle portait peu de temps avant à Edward qui s'empressa de l'enfiler pendant que Bella buvait une gorgée de son café en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Edward respira profondément, mais discrètement, le col de son sweet. L'empreinte olfactive de Bella y était encore un peu présente.

Malgré sa désinvolture affiché, Emmet remarqua tout ces petits riens, ces échanges innocents, ces attentions devenue naturelles qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Comme le fait qu'Edward connaisse comment Bella aimait boire son café avec un demi-sucre et un nuage de crème. Ou encore l'égard qu'avait eu Bella en lui apportant son pull. Les échanges de regard pour se remercier. Les demi-sourires complices. C'était d'une normalité évidente et pourtant si nouveau venant de la part d'Edward. Cela surpris un peu Emmet. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de son ami.

Préférant les laisser discuter seul à seul, Bella partie dans la salle, s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en savourant son café. Elle essayait de ne pas entendre le sujet de leur conversation, même s'il était évident qu'Emmet n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

Ce dernier raconta à Edward les problèmes que rencontrait MassenPress. Le magazine qui peinait à décoller même avec les articles régulier de Bella.

Edward fut étonné d'apprendre que Bella envoyait toujours ses articles par Mail à Emmet, cependant il faisait son possible pour minimiser les alarmantes nouvelles de son ami. Il donna quelques conseils et directives à Emmet qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne pouvait tout assumer. Il fallait qu'Edward se rende à l'évidence, sa présence à Seattle était nécessaire.

Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, cherchant à lire l'un dans l'autre. Emmet doutait que son ami revienne à Seattle et abandonne Bella. Toutefois il savait aussi qu'Edward adorait son travail plus que tout. Une vérité quand on s'était fait sa fortune tout seul.

Emmet se haïssait d'être venu briser ce qu'Edward et Bella partageaient, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils partageaient d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tellement compliqué ces deux là!mais il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi heureux que quand il voyait Bella.

Emmet repartait le lendemain matin. Edward devrait faire un choix.

-Emmet tu peux me dire ce que Rosalie fait dans la voiture, à part essayer de se cacher! L'intervention de Bella eu le mérite de les faire cesser leur contemplation commune. Ils se retournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle souriait devant l'air embarrassé d'Emmet. Edward regardait alternativement Bella et son meilleur ami, attendant une réponse.

-ho… et bien… c'est-à-dire que Rosalie et moi revenons du Nevada, de Las Vegas pour être plus exact. En fait … nous nous sommes…mariés il y a deux jours!!!

Si Emmet avait voulu faire une surprise pour le coup c'était réussi. Edward et Bella étaient restés bouche bée. L'un avait recraché son café dans sa tasse tandis que l'autre avait manqué de faire tomber la sienne.

C'est Bella qui rompit ce silence qui commençait à devenir gênant pour Emmet dont les joues avaient prit une délicate couleur rosée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le félicita sincèrement avant de le morigéner sur le fait que l'on ne laissait pas sa jeune mariée dans une voiture. Enfilant une veste elle sortie en direction de Rosalie.

Edward attendit que la porte claque pour se comporter comme une vieille pie et assommer Emmet de questions toutes plus curieuse les une que les autres.

Emmet lui expliqua gauchement qu'ils avaient agit sur un coup de tête et qu'ils ne le regrettaient pas. Emmet avait cette faculté de profiter de ce que la vie lui donnait sans se poser de question sur l'impact de ses choix. C'est surement lui qui avait raison pensa Edward, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais agir comme lui.

Bella revint avec Rosalie qui affichait une fierté teintée de gêne. Edward la félicita un peu malhabilement. Rosalie était une excellente professionnelle mais il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

Voyant que les discutions professionnelles allaient s'éterniser pendant des heures, Bella se rendit à l'hôpital voir son père. En arrivant elle eu la bonne surprise de trouver Charlie dans une nouvelle chambre dans un service classique. Les visites autorisées étaient plus longues ce qui était une bonne chose car elle ne voulait pas rentrer trop tôt chez elle. Rapidement Bella se rendit compte que son père lui taisait quelques choses, et comme d'habitude Charlie ne pus résister aux suppliques de sa fille. Il lui expliqua que sa colonne vertébrale avait été traumatisée. Il ne pourrait peu être plus jamais remarcher normalement. L'idéal pour lui en ce moment était de se déplacer le plus souvent possible en fauteuil roulant.

Bella était effondrée tandis que bizarrement son père le prenait plutôt bien. Enfin du mieux que l'on pouvait prendre une telle annonce. Il serrait la main de Sue, confiant en son avenir.

C'est ébranlée par l'aisance de son père que Bella rentra chez elle. Voyant Edward et Emmet penchaient avec intérêt et passion sur les documents qui jonchaient la grande table de la salle à manger, Bella su à cet instant que la fin de la magie avec Edward se profilait à l'horizon.

.

.

.

Dans la soirée Edward invita tout le monde dans un restaurant de Port Angeles afin de fêter le mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie qui visiblement n'étaient pas encore rassasiés de leur nuit de noce. Ils étaient adorable voir même un peu guimauve l'un envers l'autre mais ils étaient touchant. Bella et Edward, bien que nerveux, anxieux et un peu taciturne, jouaient le jeu, riant d'une même voie quand Emmet leur annonça que ses témoins avaient été des prostituées adorable qui travaillaient prés de la chapelle et que le pasteur avait failli s'étouffer en les voyants si peu vêtu. Bella et Edward donnaient plutôt bien le change. Pour combien de temps encore?!

Après s'être séparé d'Emmet et de Rosalie à la sortie du restaurant, une tension lourde et violente retomba immédiatement. La route jusqu'à Forks fut très longue car bien trop silencieuse. Bella aurai aimé briser l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre eux. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que son père allait peu être devenir partiellement handicapé. Qu'elle avait prit sa décision de rester à Forks afin d'être auprès de lui. Mais avant tout elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Que ses sentiments envers lui étaient sincères même s'ils étaient effrayants. Qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence pour être heureuse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui demander cela.

Lui dire toutes ces choses aurai mit Edward dans une situation délicate, faisant reposer sur ses épaules une pression supplémentaire. Elle se refusa à lui imposer un tel dilemme.

La tension qui saturait l'habitacle de la voiture l'encouragea à rester muette au même titre qu'Edward dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus profonde et rapide.

Dans l'entrée à peine éclairée Bella, dos à Edward, profita des dernières brides de courage qu'elle possédait. Elle devait lui dire sa décision. Elle souffla profondément en accrochant son manteau à la patère.

-Forks prononça-t-elle d'une voie claire et franche sans tremblement bien qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à prononcer un autre mot

-Seattle répondit il presque aussitôt et tout aussi clairement sans cesser d'enlever ses chaussures et sans la regarder.

Peu être aurait il du lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas partir qu'il voulait rester auprès d'elle dans cette trop petite ville. Peu être aurait il du lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Que ses trois semaines n'avait pas été une passade. Il aurait dut lui dire également que son travail faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et qu'il l'adorait. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui dire tout cela mais sa faiblesse nouvelle le conforta dans sa lâcheté et il preféra garder le silence.

Rien n'avait besoin d'être ajouté, avec ces deux mots tout était dit. Elle restait à Forks, prés de son père et lui il retrouvait sa société à Seattle. Ils savaient très bien l'un comme l'autre qu'après avoir partagé ce qu'ils avaient construit, une relation longue distance, ne se voyant seulement que les week end était exclu. La simple idée d'envisager une séparation tout les dimanches était beaucoup trop douloureuse.

Ils ne prononcèrent rien d'autre. Le naturel qu'ils affichaient n'avait jamais été aussi peu crédible. Se gardant toujours de s'adresser le moindre regard qui aurai mis à mal leurs décisions, Edward parti dans la cuisine fouillant bien trop longtemps dans le frigo pour être juste à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, pendant que Bella montait à l'étage prendre une douche la plus chaude possible. Peu être que la morsure de l'eau brulante estomperait l'espace d'un instant cette glaciale douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine.

Entendant l'eau qui s'écoulait toujours au bout de vingt minutes, Edward se décida à entrer dans la salle de bain. La vapeur qui y régnait l'aveugla immédiatement. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à cette troublante perception, ils se posèrent sur la silhouette déformée de Bella, dos à lui, qui se dessinée grossièrement derrière la porte en verre dépoli de la douche.

Cette vision qui aurait été préjudiciable pour une autre femme la rendait encore plus magnifique. Tout son être, son corps, son esprit, sa personnalité étaient comme le chant des sirènes qui appellent les marins à elles afin qu'ils ne rentrent jamais chez eux.

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner? Comment pouvait-il se passer d'elle? Comment allait-il continuer à vivre normalement sans la voir tout les jours?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de plus en plus mais il préféra attribuer ces picotements à l'humidité brulante de la pièce plutôt qu'à la douleur qui se manifestait à chaque battement de son cœur. Le miroir embuait, au dessus du lavabo, ne lui renvoyait pas son image et c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Sans plus de préambule, il quitta ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Bella se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était dans la pièce et pourtant elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir. Il se glissa sous le jet de la douche et laissa l'eau alourdir ses cheveux cuivré. Ses mains passaient dans ses cheveux, son corps sculpté et ruisselant d'eau lui donnait un petit coté mannequin sorti d'une pub. Quand il se décida à la regarder, elle fixa ses yeux. Ils étaient à l'égale des siens. Rougit par la chaleur sans doute.

Sans un mot il s'approcha d'elle et fit courir son pouce en une douce caresse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Bella frissonna sous ce touché qui serait de toute évidence le dernier.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, se fut doux et pourtant exigeant. Rassurant et pourtant déchirant. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent en une valse hésitante. Sans plus de caresse, auxquelles Edward avait habitué Bella et dont elle ne voulait pas dans l'immédiat, Edward la souleva du sol et la plaqua avec douceur contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Leur baiser n'avait pas cessé, continuant leur fusion de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse trop vite.

Les mains d'Edward se resserrèrent fermement sur les cuisses de Bella. C'est avec lenteur et douceur qu'il glissa en elle. Lorsqu'il fut au fond de son corps délicat, Bella rompit le baiser dans un soupir.

Elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les pommettes d'Edward, sur l'arête de son nez, les courbes anguleuses de sa mâchoire afin d'en garder un souvenir tactile.

Edward bougeait à peine, se concentrant sur les sensations que lui provoquait le corps de Bella. La rondeur de ses seins collaient contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps qui semblait vouloir le bruler, l'arrondit de sa gorge quand sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Il voulait se souvenir de chaque détail afin de ne pas garder de Bella qu'un souvenir éphémère.

L'eau brulante continuait de ruisseler sur leurs corps imbriqués. La vapeur envahissait la pièce, les enveloppant d'un voile diaphane. Le temps était suspendu à leur étreinte fragile.

Ils se regardèrent intensément cherchant à savoir si l'eau qui roulait sur leurs joues respectives était du à la douche ou à leurs sentiments qui daignaient enfin s'exprimer. Question à laquelle il était préférable de ne pas répondre.

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré que cette union n'ait pas de fin, Bella senti le fourmillement caractéristique d'une extase proche lui titiller les reins. Son souffle devint plus court et plus heurté alors qu'elle étreignait Edward aussi fort que le lui permettait sa force de femme.

Un frisson naquit dans la nuque d'Edward, lécha son échine puis fondit sur sa virilité. Avec un mouvement de bassin plus rapide mais néanmoins à peine perceptible, il laissa sa frustration, sa peur, sa peine et sa libération se joindre, en silence, à la félicité de Bella qu'elle exprima en un seul et unique petit gémissement.

Leurs orgasmes tout en retenus fut une explosion de douceur et de volupté.

.

.

.

Sans dire un mot, sans refaire l'amour, sans bouger, sans dormir, Edward enlaça fermement Bella contre lui sous la couette. Comme deux C l'un derrière l'autre ils regardaient la nuit s'égrener au fils des heures qui défilaient beaucoup trop vite. Comme si la lune cherchait à fuir la course folle du soleil. Bella sentait avec plaisir, le souffle chaud d'Edward qui s'écrasait sur la courbe de son cou alors qu'il s'enivrait de l'odeur de ses cheveux. melange artificiel du shampoing et de l'odeur même de Bella.

C'est un matin ensoleillé qui vint les sortir du lit. Ils s'affairaient comme tout les matins à préparer le petit déjeuner mais ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. ils savaient trés bien que la peur qu'ils épprouvaient face à la violence de leurs sentiments, préferant les taire plutôt que de souffrir, était parfaitement immature mais aucun des deux ne pouvait se resoudre à faire le premier pas.

Sans la moindre expression Edward, assis sur une marche, regardait Bella, le visage impassible, enfilait son manteau et refermer la porte en un claquement sec, pareil à un coup de fouet sur la nuque.

Quelques minutes plus tard il referma lui aussi la porte de la petite maison aux volets bleus. Emmet l'attendait avec Rosalie tout les deux étaient assis dans la voiture. Edward leur fit un vague signe de la main et monta dans sa voiture.

Emmet jura plusieurs fois en frappant le volant. Il avait toujours soutenue son ami dans le moindre de ses choix mais c'était la première fois qu'Emmet n'était pas en accord avec la décision de son ami.

"Il merdait" comme Emmet aimait le répéter sans cesse. Rosalie lui serra la cuisse en un geste bienveillant et Emmet lui souri en démarrant la voiture à la suite d'Edward.

.

.

.

Le soleil toujours présent accompagnait le retour à la maison de Bella.

Un vague espoir flottait au fond d'elle. Peu être que quand elle ouvrirait la porte elle entendrait la voie d'Edward l'appeler comme il le faisait tout les jours, sachant que cela l'agacait toujours.

Fébrilement elle ouvrit la porte mais c'est un silence glacial qui l'accueillit. L'absence d'Edward était omnipresente dans toutes les pièces.

Lentement, elle monta dans sa chambre, le rire grave d'Edward résonnait à ses oreilles comme un écho, hélas ce n'était qu'un mirage que son inconsient, douloureux, lui faisait entendre.

Il ne restait rien de lui qui aurai prouvé sa présence auprès d'elle. Edward était définitivement parti

Elle senti les larmes qui cherchaient à se frayer un chemin entre ses cils quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le rocking chair de sa chambre. Le sweet d'Edward, dans lequel elle s'était si souvent baladée, emmitouflée, pelotonnée était posé négligemment sur le dossier.

Un oubli volontaire d'Edward? Ou une omission dut à la précipitation?

Tremblante elle s'en saisi et le respira profondément. Son odeur était encore si vivace que ses larmes trouvèrent enfin une échappatoire et c'est silencieusement qu'elles roulèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

**cette fiction devait se terminer comme ça car j'aime bien aussi quand la fin n'est pas forcement heureuse.**

**mais nous sommes dans une période de fête et donc de bonne humeur! donc j'ai quelques idées pour un autre chapitre. (tout le monde aime les happy end!!!n'est ce pas?!)**

**chapitre un peu délicat à écrire car je ne voulais pas tomber dans l'excés.** **le silence est parfois plus explicite que de grande phrase.**(ce n'est que mon avis)

**j'espere que cela vous à plu.**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (c'est toujours un bon booster. mdr.)**

**merci.**


	8. Chapter 8

**d'abors je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne année 2010.**

**j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chap car je l'ai recommencé trois fois( les autres devenaient vraiment trop sombre aux fils des pages!!! ça doit être l'effet nouvelle année)**

**sur ce chapitre j'ai écris deux fins. l'une comme l'autre me plaisais, ne sachant pas laquelle mettre, j'ai mis les deux.( mais elles se suivent trés bien, enfin vous verrez) **

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

La voie étouffée d'Edward vociférait à travers les murs épais de son bureau. La seconde suivante Emmet vit la blondinette, dont il avait oublié le nom, préposée au café en sortir en claquant la porte. Son visage ruisselant de larmes était enfoui dans ses mains et sa poitrine était secouée de gros sanglot.

Encore une qui venait de perdre son travail songea Emmet. En même temps ce n'était pas la première à essuyer les foudres d'Edward. Il fallait reconnaitre que celle là était particulièrement incapable. Un mois qu'elle était là et elle ne savait toujours pas quand apporter le café ni comment Edward aimait le boire. C'était une jolie fille qui de toute évidence ne pouvait se fier à son intellect.

Depuis que ce celui ci était revenu de Forks, il y a six mois et demi, il était chaque jour un peu plus irascible et intransigeant avec son personnel. Seul Emmet arrivait encore à passer entre les mailles du filet. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de lui parler de son retour à Seattle ou encore de Bella, mais à peine commençait il à parler qu'Edward le faisait taire d'un regard. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il entrait dans un mutisme pendant des jours. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée car Edward était déjà d'un naturel peu prolixe.

Emmet avait tout essayé pour le faire sourire. L'emmenant à des matchs de hockey ou de football mais Edward n'y prêtait aucun intérêt. Le mois dernier, Emmet en était même arrivé à faire venir Tanya afin qu'elle essaye de le consoler. Pas la meilleure idée qu'il est eu d'ailleurs!!

Sur l'insistance d'Emmet, Edward avait accepté une seule soirée en compagnie de Tanya. Cette fille était à un tel point égocentrique et superficiel qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Edward n'avait prêté aucune attention à ses babillages soporifiques, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de l'étiquette de la bouteille de vin posée sur la table. Par la suite elle l'avait ramené chez lui et quand, sur le parvis de la maison, elle avait voulu passer la nuit dans la demeure Cullen, Edward avait balayé sa demande d'un grossier refus avant de la prendre par le bras et de refermer la porte de sa maison sous son nez.

Ulcérée par une telle muflerie, Tanya s'était vengée en crevant les quatre pneus de son Aston Martin ainsi qu'en la rayant de part en part. Edward avait mit la détérioration de son jouet haut de gamme sur le compte des idées farfelus d'Emmet et ce dernier s'était occupé de faire réparer la dite voiture à ses frais en signe d'excuse.

Très tôt au matin de cette journée Aoûtienne, Emmet se rendit au bureau. Il savait que depuis presque sept mois, la seule chose qui faisait se lever Edward était son travail. Il en arrivait même à dormir sur le divan en cuir de son bureau. Emmet s'attendait donc à le trouver déjà en train de travailler.

Quand il poussa la porte du bureau, une odeur écœurante lui assaillit les narines. Il trouva effectivement Edward endormi en travers du divan mais ce qui était nouveau c'était qu'il était en train d'enlacer une bouteille vide de whisky très rare qui aurait mérité d'être dégustée avec plus d'égard. La poubelle, posait à coté de sa tête et d'où provenait l'odeur nauséabonde, était chargée de miasmes qui visiblement auraient dut se trouver dans l'estomac d'Edward. Depuis la dernière année de fac, Emmet n'avait pas revu son ami dans un état aussi lamentable. Sur le sol trainait un papier chiffonné.

Faisant un minimum de bruit Emmet s'en saisi et le déplia soigneusement. L'état d'Edward s'expliquait par cette lettre. Il s'agissait de la démission de Bella.

Il est vrai que depuis plus de six mois Bella n'était pas revenue mais elle envoyait toujours ses articles. Edward, dans une vaine tentative de garder un petit quelque chose de Bella, l'avait autorisé à travailler en free lance. Cela aidait certes le magazine qui peinait à se maintenir à flot mais cela encourageait aussi Edward à se complaire dans un espoir chimérique. Seulement là, ce papier était une preuve tangible que Bella ne reviendrait jamais.

Froissant à son tour le morceau de papier et le redéposant par terre, Emmet sorti du bureau en prenant garde de refermer doucement la porte.

Si son meilleur ami presque son frère était trop couard et trop con pour être heureux, lui aurai le courage qui manquait à Edward.

.

.

.

Assis dans le canapé de son salon, Charlie regardait sa fille s'acharner depuis deux bonnes minutes sur une tache invisible. Pratiquement tous les jours elle trouvait un nouvel endroit à nettoyer dans la maison même si c'était propre.

Charlie n'était pas dupe il savait que sa fille souffrait mais celle ci continuait de faire bonne figure. Lui assurant que tout allait bien et lui offrant à n'en plus finir des sourires de façade.

Par ailleurs avant même son retour dans sa maison, certaines bigotes, très à cheval sur les bonnes mœurs, s'étaient chargées de l'informer qu'un jeune homme, que personne ne connaissait dans la ville, vivait dans sa maison avec sa fille. Cela ne l'avait en rien gêné mais connaissant la réserve de Bella vis-à-vis de sa vie privée, le fait qu'elle vive avec lui faisant fi des ragots, faisait de cet homme quelqu'un de spécial.

Pourtant Bella n'en parlait jamais. La semaine après le départ d'Edward elle s'était barricadée dans sa douleur, n'ouvrant à personne, ne répondant jamais au téléphone, ne se rendant même pas au chevet de son père. Quand Charlie avait commencé à s'inquiété et avait mandaté Billy pour des nouvelles, elle était réapparue comme si de rien n'était. Préférant taire les élancements de sa poitrine plutôt que d'en parler, de se faire plaindre et d'accentuer la plaie béante qui se trouvait à la place de son cœur. L'idée que le temps guéri la douleur était une utopie.

Bella était surtout rageuse envers elle-même. Elle avait conscience d'avoir laisser filer un hypothétique bonheur. Quelque fois son instinct la guidait et elle montait dans sa voiture en direction de Seattle mais à peine avait elle franchit le panneau de la ville de Forks qu'elle pensait à son père et faisait demi tour. Elle se persuadait que c'était pour s'occuper de son père qu'elle avait pris la décision de rester à Forks et non parce qu'une peur indescriptible l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle savait qu'à cause de sa lâcheté elle avait perdu la chance d'être pleinement heureuse un jour.

Par moment quand la maison n'offrait plus un seul endroit à récurer et que sa colère envers elle-même était trop grande, Bella partait courir à perdre haleine. Elle ne courrait pas comme un joggeur, calmement et progressivement. Non elle courrait de façon désordonnée donnant immédiatement tout ce qu'elle avait dans les jambes. L'adrénaline, la colère ou la peine lui faisait grimper des pentes abruptes ou dévaler des vallons en un temps record. C'est seulement quand ses jambes peinaient à la soutenir et que ses poumons la brulaient littéralement, qu'elle daignait rejoindre la maison.

Le plus pénible était certainement les paroles soit disant réconfortante de curieux qui demandait sans cesse ou était le beau jeune homme qui habitait avec elle? Était-il parti? C'étaient ils séparés? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? Toutes ses questions étaient posées de façon compatissante alors qu'en faite c'est une curiosité mal saine qui animait toutes ses pies. Les petites villes offraient peu de distraction alors disserter sur la vie amoureuse de la fille du shérif était un excellent divertissement.

Poussé avec force et obstination par son père et Billy. Elle avait accepté bon gré malgré de sortir un soir. Pour se remettre le pied à l'étrier comme disait Seth, le fils de Sue. Pour rassurer son père, elle était sortie avec le premier venu, Mike Newton en l'occurrence, mais la soirée s'était révélé une catastrophe. Plus à cause de Bella que par la faute de Mike pour être honnête, même si la conversation de ce dernier ne volait pas très haut. De plus Bella n'avait fait pour s'apprêter que le minimum syndical, à savoir une douche et des vêtements propres. Après cette soirée ratée Mike ne l'avait jamais rappelé et Bella lui en était reconnaissante.

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement pénible à supporter. Bella savait que MassenPress avait du recevoir sa lettre de démission. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de s'accrocher à un substitut d'Edward. Ce n'était bon ni pour elle ni pour lui. De plus elle allait devoir retrouver un travail.

Elle avait d'ailleurs eu quelques propositions, un exploit dans une aussi petite ville. Cependant aucunes n'étaient en rapport avec le journalisme. Le propriétaire du seul restaurant un peu select de la ville lui avait proposé un poste de serveuse dans son restaurant. La paye était bonne pour une petite ville mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter des visages souriant toutes la journée. Le pasteur Weber lui avait proposé un poste de chauffeur à mi temps dans l'entreprise de pompe funèbre de son frère. La paye était moins bonne mais quitte à choisir autant préférer les morts. Eux au moins ils ne se plaignaient jamais. Elle accepterait ce poste avant la fin de la semaine

Elle tournait tranquillement dans sa rue pour tomber sur les gamins du voisinage qui faisaient du skate, jusque là rien de bien étonnant. Ce qui était nouveau c'est que son père et Billy étaient aussi de la partie dans leurs fauteuils roulants. Ils s'étaient servis des poubelles des voisins afin de faire des chicanes et divers virages.

Elle se gara dans son allée prenant soins de ne pas déplacer une seule poubelle et sorti s'assoir sur le trottoir à coté de Seth. Celui-ci lui désigna les deux amis d'un signe de tête consterné. Bella étouffa un vrai sourire, une première en plus de six mois. Ces deux adultes en grands enfants qu'ils étaient, mettaient les gamins du quartier au défi de les battre. Billy avait enfilé un casque de base ball, qui apparemment était un peu petit car cela lui donnait une tête d'obus. Pour sa part Charlie portait un casque de football dont les attaches pendaient de chaque coté de son visage, ainsi que des gants de conduite. Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur la ligne de départ du circuit improvisé à coté de deux ados qui avaient l'intention d'en découdre avec les « vieux »

Les deux amis rirent de concert quand ils franchirent victorieux la ligne d'arrivée. Le plus curieux c'était que Sue servait d'arbitre et s'amusait au moins autant que Charlie ou Billy, les félicitant de leur victoire par un baiser sur la joue pour Billy et un autre plus intime pour Charlie. Quand celui ci croisa le regard de Bella, elle constata qu'il exultait de bonheur.

C'était étrange car bien que l'état de son père n'ait pas évolué et n'évoluerait plus d'après les médecins, il était heureux car Sue était là, auprès de lui. .

Cette démonstration de bonheur simple lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle ne connaitrait cette plénitude

Pourquoi?

Qui l'empêchait d'être heureuse à part elle-même?

Après tout c'était ça le véritable bonheur. Aimé et être aimé en retour. Peu importe le travail, la carrière professionnel, la différence social le handicap ou la peur de souffrir. Le bonheur c'était l'amour.

L'avenir incertain était moins douloureux que la violence de l'abandon.

Quand avait elle était pleinement heureuse?

Quand Edward était prés d'elle, évidement ! La véracité de sa conclusion était d'une telle banalité que cela la fit rire bruyamment. Seth la regarda interloqué par son sursaut de normalité. Il se demandait si à l'instar de sa mère, elle aussi était devenue folle.

Il lui fallait Edward, elle avait besoin de lui, elle le voulait c'était aussi simple que ça!

Bella se leva rapidement, chancelant sous le coup de l'émotion et se précipita vers son père.

-je m'en vais papa! Murmura-t-elle pareil à une confession

Charlie la regarda dans les yeux. Dans son regard flottait un espoir qui faisait briller ses prunelles. Il aimait avoir sa fille auprès de lui mais il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'elle. Il l'aimait c'était une certitude mais comme tout parent son bonheur serai complet quand sa fille serait heureuse.

-fait ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse ma fille dit il en lui embrassant le front avant qu'elle ne fonce dans la maison sans manquer de tomber deux fois. La première en se prenant les pieds dans le trottoir et la deuxième en marchant sur ses propres pieds!

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait de faire ce qui la rendait heureuse, à savoir retrouver l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'écoutait réellement.

Charlie était enfin soulagé que sa fille ait pris la décision qui la faisait rayonner. Sue s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main. Elle aussi souriait face au soudain élan de vie de Bella.

.

.

.

C'est en étant secoué sans ménagement qu'Edward sortie de l'enfer de la gueule de bois.

Rosalie, l'attitude hautaine, se tenait debout face à lui le nez plissait par la désagréable odeur. Alors que son cerveau semblait cogner son crane de façon ininterrompu, Rosalie laissa volontairement tomber sur le bureau un dossier énorme qui ne fit que renforcer le martellement qui se jouait dans son crane.

Il s'assit difficilement cherchant à savoir si la douleur était plus intense du coté droit ou du coté gauche de son cerveau. Bizarrement, Rosalie parlait plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude, d'au moins une octave, alors qu'elle mettait en marche la ventilation, ce qui n'était pas un luxe, et qu'elle lui tendait un café noir et serré.

Tout en frottant sa mâchoire pas encore rasée, il écoutait avec difficulté Rosalie lui rappeler la fête de l'été qui devait avoir lieu le soir même et qui avait eu un grand succès l'année dernière. Edward s'empressa de lui signaler qu'ils devraient se passer de lui quand le téléphone de Rosalie se mit à vibrer.

Elle décrocha un peu sèchement puis se contenta de deux hochement de tête et d'un très bien avant de raccrocher et de fusiller Edward du regard.

Rosalie lui signala brusquement que ses états d'âme n'avaient pas à interférer sur la société. Il se devait d 'être présent car la soirée se passait chez lui et qu'il ne devait pas oublier qui avait eut l'idée de cette soirée. le ton qu'elle avait employé n'offrait aucune réplique. Il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi elle lui disait cela et il n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça tant son crane battait violement contre ses tempes.

C'est surpris et douché qu'Edward la regarda sortir de son bureau aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée.

Après s'être octroyé une douche rapide et s'être rasé dans la petite salle de bain attenante à son bureau, Edward enfila le costume qu'il gardait toujours dans son placard. Deux aspirines avec son café plus tard, il avait plus ou moins retrouvé un aspect respectable.

Il ramassa la lettre qui était toujours par terre, maigre souvenir de Bella. Il la jaugea pendant quelques secondes puis la jeta dans la poubelle. C'était fini.

Il chercha Emmet partout ne le trouva pas cependant. Il l'appela sur son portable, pas de réponse. C'était étrange. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Rosalie. Cette dernière était en train de prendre son sac à main pour partir, Edward commença à l'interpeller mais elle le fit taire en levant sa main dans un geste impérial.

-j'ai pas le temps! Je ne sais pas ou est Emmet! Et n'oublie la soirée de ce soir!

Edward n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur le regard sévère de Rosalie.

Il resta devant l'ascenseur, interloqué par cette attitude. Depuis qu'elle était mariée avec Emmet elle s'était prise une liberté vis-à-vis de lui qui le surprenait. Le général Patton à coté d'elle c'était de la rigolade.

Rosalie ou Emmet ne réapparurent pas de la journée et c'est donc sans grande envie qu'il retourna chez lui pour la fameuse soirée de l'été. Une connerie inventée par Emmet évidement.

.

.

.

Bella s'agitait malhabilement dans sa chambre, bourrant tous le contenue de ses tiroirs dans les deux grands sacs posaient sur son lit. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de savoir ou elle allait dormir et si elle retrouverait un travail. C'était des questions bien trop superficielles pour s'y attarder dans l'immédiat. Elle était fébrile, ce qu'elle allait faire était déraisonnable, irréfléchi mais c'est-ce qu'elle devait faire. Essayer de le retrouver et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était effrayant mais sans peur et sans risque la vie semblerait très ennuyeuse.

Elle dévala les escaliers avec un sac dans chaque main et ses clés entre ses dents. Elle s'apprêtait à poser un sac par terre pour ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci vola devant elle. Bella lâcha ses sacs et ses clés tombèrent d'entre ses dents, surprise par la personne essoufflé qui se tenait devant elle.

-EMMET?!

Celui-ci regarda alternativement les sacs posaient au sol puis Bella. Un léger rougissement colora les joues de celle-ci et il comprit qu'elle était son but. A savoir retrouver Edward.

-t'es sure de toi?

Trop surprise de le trouver là pour le saluer Bella se contenta de répondre à sa question par un signe de tête affirmatif, n'ayant jamais était aussi sure de prendre la bonne décision.

- suis-moi!!

Emmet se saisi des sacs et entraina Bella vers sa voiture de location. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Emmet avec un tel autoritarisme. Une influence de Rosalie de toute évidence.

Assise dans la voiture elle se cramponnait à la poignée de la porte. Emmet roulait à tombeau ouvert tout en téléphonant à Rosalie. À peine arrivé à Port Angeles qu'un avion privé les attendaient. Emmet parlait inlassablement à Bella, d'Edward, de la société, de la soirée de ce soir et bien sur de Rosalie. Si longuement d'ailleurs qu'ils arrivèrent à Seattle. une chaleur éttoufante et humide régnait sur la ville.

Rosalie les accueillit et après qu'elle et Emmet se soit embrassés plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle les amena dans sa maison.

Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, Emmet fomentait divers plan afin d'attirer Edward dans le labyrinthe et de l'y abandonner. Ce qui n'était pas gagné car ce dernier ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds et avait d'ailleurs voulu le faire raser. Mais Rosalie lui avait demandé un délai afin de ne pas entacher la soirée d'été avec un jardin apocalyptique.

Vêtue de sa petite robe lilas Bella se retrouva, avec l'aide de Rosalie, légèrement maquillé et coiffé avec naturelle. Las dans sa précipitation elle n'avait emmené aucune chaussure élégante, seulement ses converses. Rosalie lui présenta une paire que Bella regarda avec ahurissement. Il s'agissait d'une paire à talons sans talon*. Bella se voyait déjà tomber au premier pas et devoir marcher toute la soirée pied nu. Il était hors de question qu'elle porte ça! Elle opta pour une autre paire un peu plus classique.

.

.

.

Une euphorie étrange animait Emmet alors qu'il marchait avec Edward vers le labyrinthe. Ce dernier ne voulait pas s'y rendre mais Emmet l'avait supplié d'aller voir le travail qu'avait fait Rosalie et Edward conscient de sa mauvaise humeur constante depuis six mois avait accepté. À peine arrivé dans la petite cours intérieur qu'Edward se senti mal à l'aise mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Emmet le supplia de l'attendre là car il allait chercher Rosalie afin de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. A tous les coups celle-ci devait être enceinte!! pensa t'il en enlevant sa veste et en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un des bancs.

Rosalie amena Bella dans le jardin de la demeure Cullen. Il avait changé et pourtant il restait le même. Il y avait toujours les trois fabuleux jardins ainsi que le magnifique mur végétal mais les autres décorations ostentatoire façon sculpture de glace et jacuzzi au champagne avaient été remplacé par des petits kiosques disséminés ici et là afin d'octroyer aux invités plus d'intimité. La musique était également plus appropriée, mélange de classique et de musique contemporaine à un volume nettement plus supportable. c'était plus guindé mais certainement moins decadent que l'année dernière

Elles rejoignirent Emmet et Bella, tendue, sourit une dernière fois à Rosalie et son mari avant de se diriger vers le labyrinthe.

Dans une vieille croyance, Emmet croisa les doigts en touchant le tronc d'un arbre. Si de vieille superstition pouvait aider Bella et Edward à se retrouver, il n'y avait pas de mal à y croire. Pour sa part il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il passa amoureusement un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie et ils partirent en direction de la fête laissant Bella seule face à son destin.

La soirée à peine rafraichit par le déclin du jour lui remémorait bien des souvenir, qu'il était préférable d'occulter pour le moment. Une pergola recouverte de vigne embellissait l'entrée du labyrinthe. Bella se saisi d'une grappe pourpre qui s'offrait à elle afin de calmer le tremblement de ses mains moite.

Elle vacillait un peu sur les Stiletto que Rosalie lui avait prêtés, ne pas porter de talon pendant plus de six mois n'avait pas aidé à maintenir son équilibre déjà précaire.

Le labyrinthe n'était plus aussi austère que la première fois qu'elle l'avais vu. De grosses fleurs aux pétales fragiles blanches, mauve ou jaunes pales ornaient les murs de verdures. Une idée d'un nouveau paysagiste certainement.

Ici est là, à l'embranchement d'une intersection, se trouvaient des arbres. Des lilas blanc ou mauve, des chèvrefeuilles ou des orangers qui répandaient une odeur des plus délicate et agréable. Les derniers rayons de soleil de cette soirée d'été illuminaient d'une lumière dorée les petits cailloux blancs qui délimitaient le chemin à suivre.

Le bruit de la musique semblait se faire de plus en plus lointain, remplacé par le piaillement reposant des oiseaux qui se baladaient de branche en branche.

Bella progressait lentement entre les allées mangeant quelques grains de raisins afin de laisser à son cœur le temps de se calmer. Son souffle devint plus court quand elle arriva au dernier virage qui la mènerait dans la petite cours intérieure. Elle s'arrêta devant le dais croulant de fleur blanche, un doute l'envahi.

Et si Edward ne la voulait plus! Et si elle avait trop tardé à revenir! Et s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie!

Comme le disait Jacob avec des si on referait le monde!!!

Elle inspira profondément et entra sous le dais de fleur agréablement odorante.

Il était là, dans une tenue de smoking façon décontractée, encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Son pantalon noir était surmonté d'une chemise blanche aux manches relevés et au col ouvert, le nœud papillon dénoué reposait autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient encore et toujours en bataille

Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Assis à cheval sur le banc comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il jouait avec des brins d'herbes qu'il avait arraché de la pelouse et qu'il entortillait en formant une tresse.

Fébrile Bella avança d'un pas. Le bruit des gravillons sous ses semelles lui fit relever la tête. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils restèrent immobile pendant ce qui paru une éternité.

Edward peinait à réaliser que c'était bien Bella qui se tenait debout face à lui.

Il se releva lentement et s'approcha, désireux de confirmer que cette vision n'était pas un mirage. Pourtant il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un tourbillon qui tenait comme par magie grâce à une grande baguette laquée. Elle oscillait légèrement sur ses talons trop hauts qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, ce qui le faisait sourire. Ses mains trituraient un pli de sa robe lilas. Edward n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre la petite robe qu'elle avait porté le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu dans ce même labyrinthe. Ses joues étaient rosies au dessus d'un timide sourire et ses yeux étaient encore plus captivant que dans sa mémoire.

Le crépuscule caressait les exquis traits de son visage sublimant sa perfection.

-Co…comment…que… fais tu là?

-...je veux... être prés de toi Edward, ...c'est terrifiant, ...étrange mais c'est comme ça. Je…je…. Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus alors que ses mots peinaient à sortir et qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre pour dissimuler son angoisse.

Leur échange verbal avait été à peine un murmure. Edward réalisait difficilement les paroles que Bella venait de prononcer. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à dire les mots qui font peur, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait livré son cœur, son corps et son âme dans ces quelques mots. Elle l'aimait au mois autant que lui l'aimait.

-comment es tu venu? Sa voie déraillant vers le silence tant son émotion était contenue.

- Emmet, m'a comme qui dirait kidnappé. S'amusa t'elle légèrement, alors qu'Edward avait encore réduit la distance entre eux deux.

Lui ne souriait pas. Cette situation était trop irréelle ou trop belle pour se perdre dans une quelconque plaisanterie. Il avait besoin de savoir que son retour n'était pas éphémère, qu'elle allait rester malgré leurs doutes, malgré leurs differences, malgré son père. Il lui fallait une certitude. N'étant pas un grand discoureur, il alla au plus simple.

-tu es là…pour …? murmura-il la voie tremblante, sachant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la fin de sa phrase.

-toujours... confirma-t-elle sereine et les yeux flamboyant de bonheur. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse de moi. Ces derniers mots n'étaient qu'un souffle à peine audible.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête

-ça n'arrivera jamais!

D'autre question d'ordre pratique se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elles étaient inappropriées à cet instant. Une joie pur et in quantifiable avait envahit le cœur d'Edward, si intense que sa poitrine en était douloureuse. Son souffle était cours et bruyant par l'émotion qui le submergeait alors qu'il assimilait les paroles de Bella.

Quelques larmes de bonheur brillaient aux coins des yeux de Bella. Edward la voulait, il l'aimait. ils s'aimaient. C'était un sentiment si intense et si vaste qu'il était presque ettouffant. Elle ne pouvait contenir le sourire qui illuminait son visage

-embrasse moi lui demanda-t-elle amusé

Ils se sourirent, se souvenant que c'était les premiers mots que Bella avait prononcé dans ce même labyrinthe.

Edward glissa sa main sur son cou et caressa le coin de ses lèvres du bout de son pouce ce qui la fit ronronner, ravivant un panel d'émotion intense. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent et ils reprirent là ou tout avait commencé.

Fin

_

* * *

_

_Pour celles qui veulent une fin un peu plus coquine c'est juste en dessous:)_

* * *

Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent un courant électrique les parcourut simultanément. Ils se sourirent et Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Instantanément les six mois et demi de séparation douloureuse s'évaporèrent aussi vite que la rondeur d'une bulle de savon qui éclate.

Une force magnétique les enlaçaient et si le besoin d'air n'avait pas été une nécessité vitale ils n'auraient jamais cessé de s'embrasser. Chaque baiser en appelait un autre plus savoureux plus délectable. Leurs lèvres se souvenaient, leurs langues se redécouvraient.

Bella lui avait tellement manqué qu'Edward la serrait étroitement craignant même de lui faire mal alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il l'étreigne un peu plus fortement.

Les mains d'Edward qui se promenaient avec exigence sur le corps de Bella, étaient d'exquise brûlure sur sa peau. Dans une legère caresse, les bretelles de sa robe quittèrent doucement ses épaules et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle fit voler le nœud papillon d'Edward ainsi que sa chemise.

Le corps finement sculpté de son amant, sa peau douce et chaude ne rendait pas justice à son souvenir. Bella cessa de l'embrasser afin de le contempler un instant. Du bout de ses doigts incendiaires, elle frôla sa poitrine, dessina les courbes de ses muscles, joua sur l'arrondit de son nombril tout en descendant jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon.

Edward respira profondément sous cette divine sensation, s'enivrant de l'odeur florale que dégageaient ses cheveux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une fois encore les yeux de Bella l'hypnotisèrent, il se perdit délibérément dans l'intensité de son regard.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais avec plus de fougue tandis qu'une de ses mains faisait glisser sa robe, qui s'attarda une seconde sur ses hanches avant de former un tas informe sur le sol. L'autre main se saisi de la baguette laquée afin de libérer sa magnifique chevelure qui cascadait sur son dos.

Les mains d'Edward posaient sur ses fesses en des caresses exigeante la faisait trembler d'impatience alors qu'il la soulevait du sol et qu'il la déposait avec douceur et délicatesse sur l'écrin de verdure qui servirait une fois de plus de lit improvisé.

Ses mains conquérantes remontèrent en douce caresse sur la peau soyeuse des cuisses de Bella. Perdu dans la force du baiser elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa lingerie l'avait également quitté et reposait sur un des bancs en pierre.

Sous son souffle court, elle remonta le cou d'Edward en le mordillant avant que ce dernier ne se penche vers sa poitrine et épouse ses seins avec délice, s'attardant sur ses pointes rosées et durcies d'excitation.

Bella haleta fortement, son corps s'embrassant sous ses caresses expertes. Elle voulait plus de lui, elle voulait le sentir peau contre peau, le sentir sur elle, le sentir en elle.

Elle appréciait que sa virilité se dresse sous les sensuels mouvements de bassin qu'elle exécutait et c'est d'un habile doigté qu'elle le libéra de son entrave.

La pluie se mit à tomber avec force, assombrissant les cheveux d'Edward et sublimant la beauté de Bella. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, focalisés sur l'adoration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Bella, leurs doigts entrelacés, Edward se glissa en elle avec naturelle, son corps se moulait à la perfection avec le sien comme si cela avait toujours était sa place. Bella gémit face à la vague de plaisir qui se délitait dans tout son corps.

Edward bougea lentement se laissant envahir par chaque éclat de plaisir qui parcourait tout son être. Les gémissements sourd que Bella exprimait à chaque va et viens étaient comme des cadeaux qu'il se voyait offrir. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, ruisselant sur leurs corps fusionnés, se mélangant à leurs sueurs, cependant cela n'entachait en rien ce moment de volupté.

Edward l'enlaça et dans un mouvement de reins il s'assit sur ses talons entrainant Bella sur ses genoux. Leurs corps à corps n'avait jamais été aussi doux, aussi intense, aussi érotique et aussi parfait. Bella était si belle sous la pluie qui colorait ses joues et qui gouttait à la pointe de ses cheveux, qu'Edward voulait graver cette image dans sa memoire.

Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, lechant la pluie froide mélangée à son essence brulante, accentuant la chaleur bien connu qui naissait au fond de leurs corps et qui venait leurs embraser les reins. Le souffle de Bella se fit plus cours, plus désordonné. Elle s'accrocha avec force aux épaules d'Edward alors que des râles de plus en plus grave et de plus en plus rapproché sortaient de la poitrine de ce dernier.

Leur moment de perfection semblait vouloir s'achever. Edward la serra plus fort dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez contre sa poitrine, s'entêtant de sa douce fragrance.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme une naufragée, son front reposant sur son épaule et c'est en silence que leur orgasme éclata simultanément, déferlant sur eux en vague violente, les submergeant les engloutissant dans un monde de félicité

De longue minutes plus tard, alors que leurs corps étaient toujours imbriqués, que le tonnerre avait éclaté, que la pluie n'avait fait que s'accroitre, que le ciel était strié d'éclair aveuglant et que la moiteur ambiante n'avait pas décliné, deux faible voies pareille à des murmures se firent entendre de concert au milieu de cette nuit idyllique.

Juste trois tout petit mots, échangés dans un regard de sincérité, juste…

-je t'aime

fin

* * *

***inventé par le créateur Briton Antonio Berardi. **

**j'esperer que cela vous a plu.**

**c'est le happy end de cette histoire mais peu être que par la suite je rajouterai un chapitre (un post happy end) mais pas tout de suite car j'aimerais finir l'OS que j'ai commencé pour le concours, plus celui que j'ai commencé sur Rosalie et enfin avancer dans ma nouvelle fiction (pas encore publiée mais trés differente de celle là!!!, beaucoup plus crue et moins gaufrette).**

**merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

**à bientôt**


	9. Chapter 9

**c'est plus fort que moi, il fallait que je finisse cette fics.**

**j'ai fait deux post happy end.**

**-une version gauffrette**

**-une version klennex(**je m'avance un peu là!**)**

**elles n'ont aucun rapport entre elles. c'est soit l'une soit l'autre. à vous de choisir**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une pluvieuse matinée Aoutienne réveilla Edward. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil il distinguait à peine Bella qui s'était encore couchée en travers du lit la tête posée sur son torse.

Il se souvenait avec délice de leur nuit passée. S'ils manquaient de sommeil ce n'était pas étonnant au vue des nombreuses sollicitations de Bella. Mais Edward devait bien reconnaitre que si elle avait été très désireuse lui n'avait demandé qu'a l'honorer.

Il se souvenait avec quelle habileté elle lui avait offert la caresse plébiscitée par tous les hommes et avec quelle adresse elle avait joué de sa langue.

Il lui était également infiniment reconnaissant de lui avoir permis de s'oublier entre ses lèvres.

Le souvenir de cette étreinte réchauffa son bas ventre et de la pointe de ses doigts il caressa la peau nue de Bella. Il suivit le chemin de sa colonne, s'attardant sur ses cotes, s'arrêtant sur l'arrondit de ses hanches puis souleva le drap qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vue mirifique sur les fesses parfaite de son amante.

Bella s'agita et s'emmitoufla dans le drap en grognant. Edward devrait attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus docile pour soulager le désir qu'avait fait naitre ce souvenir.

Bella n'était pas du matin et après quatre ans de vie commune il avait réussi à parfaitement la cerner

la main fine et froide de Bella était posée sur la poitrine d'Edward. Il ne cessait d'admirer la bague qui se trouvait à son annulaire gauche. Une bague relativement simple. Un diamant taille princesse serti de huit griffes et monté sur un anneau de platine.

Quatre ans!

Après quatre ans de demande intensive elle avait enfin accepté de l'épouser, il ne savait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi elle avait dit oui mais elle avait dit oui!

Edward avait quelques idées sur les raisons qui avaient refréné son acceptation. Bella voulait que tout soit équilibré dans sa vie avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, qui plus est une aventure comme le mariage qui la terrifiait.

Il avait fallut plus de trois ans à Bella pour retrouver un travail qui lui convenait et qui n'ai pas un rapport avec MassenPress. D'ailleurs le journal d'Edward avait périclité et avant qu'il ne sombre complètement Edward en avait fait un journal centré sur l'automobile de luxe.

Il avait fallut presque quatre ans à Bella afin de se faire une place au Seattle Post, le plus grand journal du nord ouest. Elle avait démarré à la mise en page pour finir par posséder un encart en page central sur les nouvelles du monde. Bella était très fier de son travail et y passait énormément de temps. Edward était très fier d'elle.

Bella était heureuse car son monde autour d'elle était heureux. Son père, toujours cloué dans un fauteuil, mordait la vie à pleine dent accompagné de Sue. Emmet et Rosalie étaient toujours mariés et vivaient une nuit de noce sans fin. Son ami Jacob avait réussi à intégrer l'écurie qu'il désirait même s'il ne travaillait pas directement pour le champion. De plus Jacob avait rencontré un homme avec qui il vivait. C'était la première fois qu'il passait plus de deux jours avec le même partenaire. Bella espérait que ce Paul ne le ferait pas trop souffrir.

Bien qu'elle s'obstinait à louer un petit appartement en centre ville, Bella passait ses journées et ses nuits à la demeure Cullen.

Bella n'avait exigé que trois choses avant de se marier.

La première était un contrat de mariage. Edward et elle avaient eu une terrible dispute à ce sujet mais elle n'en démordait pas. La mort dans l'âme, Edward avait fini par accepter.

La deuxième chose qu'elle avait exigé était que le mariage se fasse en petit comité et dans les jardins de la propriété plus précisément dans la cours intérieur du labyrinthe, histoire de boucler la boucle.

Le dernier point était que Rosalie devrait se charger de l'organisation et de la réception de ce mariage et uniquement Rosalie. En aucun cas Emmet ne devrait s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

Bella et Emmet s'adoraient et se respectaient énormément mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'Emmet ne savait pas faire c'était bien organiser une soirée simple et élégante. Avec lui tout partait dans la démesure et le fastueux.

Bella espérait que Rosalie le tiendrait à distance. En même temps elle attendait leur premier enfant pour dans cinq mois. Emmet, en futur papa gaga, était aux petits soins et ne refusait rien à la future mère de son enfant.

La réserve de Bella face au talent d'organisateur et de décorateur d'Emmet amusait grandement Edward qui l'informa quand même que c'était Emmet qui c'était chargé de la décoration de toute la maison ce à quoi Bella avait répondu que cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Comme elle aimait le répéter chez Edward c'était moche!

Il avait beau lui dire et redire que ce n'était pas moche mais baroque, Bella s'obstinait à lui répondre que le baroque pouvait être beau mais que là cela ressemblait plus à une déco grossière et ratée façon gothique et que par conséquent c'était moche!*

Bella se réveilla doucement sous les caresses d'Edward. Elle le regarda les yeux à demi fermés, les cheveux en bataille et la moue boudeuse. Edward remercia dieu d'avoir trouvé une femme aussi belle qu'elle.

-bonjour

Un vague grognement lui répondit

Toujours très loquace au réveil Bella se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. L'immense miroir aux moulures dorées et entouré de candélabre sinistre et recouvert de cire, qui ornaient tout un mur lui renvoyait une image d'elle peu flatteuse. Elle grimaça avant d'arquer un sourcil vers Edward.

-n'y pense même pas Bella! On en a déjà parlé. Il est hors de question de supporter des semaines et des semaines de travaux alors que nous avons le mariage à organiser.

Bella le regarda avec une innocence travaillée mais Edward ne céda pas d'un iota.

Ca ne pouvait plus durée. Entre les bougies, les dorures à outrance, les tapisseries noires, les chaises et les fauteuils sortis tout droit d'un manoir des Carpates ainsi que les miroirs démesurés dans chacune des pièces de la maison, même aux toilettes, avaient ses limites. Sans parler, bien sur, du chérubin de granit qui remplissait une fontaine avec son pénis et qui trônait au milieu de l'entrée façon cathédrale.

Toute cette baraque était un festival de mauvais gout!

Bella devrait employer la manière forte!! Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui pouvait faire céder Edward.

Elle l'enjamba langoureusement et frotta délibérément son intimité contre celle d'Edward qui ne mit pas longtemps à se présenter dans toute sa splendeur. Il ferma les yeux et lutta contre l'envie de la basculer sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour de nouveau.

-ca …ne marchera pas cette fois Bella, …je ne referai pas la déco de …la maison.

Edward semblait très peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Bella fit courir quelques baisers dans le cou d'Edward mordilla son oreille, descendit ses baisers de plus en plus pressant sur son torse. Arrivé sous le nombril elle put constater que son petit manège avait une fois de plus fonctionné. La virilité d'Edward était tendue comme un arc

Bella souffla sur le sexe érigé qui se présentait à elle, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, le caressant du bout de la langue avant de le garder à proximité de sa bouche sans jamais le toucher. Elle bougeait imperceptiblement le haut de son corps afin que ses seins effleurent le haut des cuisses d'Edward

-…t'es pas loyale….Bella. Souffla durement Edward

-je suis une faible femme, je me bats avec les armes que je possede. répondit elle l'innocence incarnée, frôlant délibérément le membre endolori.

Edward avait envie de rire en entendant pareil ineptie mais la bouche de Bella qui déposait de doux baiser sur sa virilité lui faisait ravaler son sourire.

-d'accord, d'accord, d'accord oonnn… rrreeeferaa la …déco

C'est souriant que Bella savoura enfin sa victoire, obtenu après quatre longues années, en soulageant Edward de la petite torture qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

Juste avant de se laisser emporter par les plaisirs délicats de sa future femme, Edward songea qu'il lui faudrait trouver rapidement un autre sujet de discorde.

Ce n'est pas que la déco de la maison allait lui manquer, il l'avait toujours detesté mais obtenir les faveurs de Bella étaient bien plus excitant et bien plus savoureux quand elle pensait mener le jeu!!!

mais ça, c'est un secret qu'il se garderait toujours de lui reveler!

fin

* * *

qui a dit que la perfidie était le propre de la femme?!lol.

*je n'ai rien contre les gothiques (ni contre les hommes d'ailleurs!)bien au contraire.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes qu'Emmet arpentait la terrasse enneigée de la maison d'Edward, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Edward avait la fâcheuse tendance à dormir comme une masse. Pour la dixième fois Emmet appela son ami sur son portable. Edward finirait bien un moment ou un autre par se réveiller.

Les vibrations de son téléphone contre le bois de sa table de chevet réveillèrent Edward qui s'étira comme un gros chat. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

Bella avait été tellement fougueuse et passionnée qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit déjà partie pour son nouveau travail au Seattle Post.

Il sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur sa peau, sur sa virilité. Elle avait mit une telle dextérité dans sa caresse qu'après avoir jouit, il s'était promis de lui donner autant d'orgasme qu'elle le demanderait.

Bella avait été très exigeante sur ce point mais Edward s'était admirablement exécuté.

Son portable se manifesta une nouvelle fois impatiemment. Edward regarda l'heure tardive avec étonnement et décrocha encore groggy par sa grâce matinée.

Sous l'insistance d'Emmet qui hurlait gentiment au téléphone, Edward se hâta d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Il prit également le petit écrin de velours gris-bleu dans le tiroir.

Edward connaissait Bella et sa peur de l'engagement mais il voulait fêter dignement les deux ans de leur rencontre avec un bijou précieux qui serait un pâle hommage à sa beauté.

Il voulait l'avis de son meilleur ami

Edward ouvrit enfin la porte et laissa entrer un Emmet légèrement irrité d'avoir attendu vingt minutes dans le froid.

Comme à son habitude ce dernier, résigné, jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

La veste de Bella était posée sur le dossier du canapé, son ordinateur était ouvert et couvert de poussière, ses livres préférés, usés par trop de lecture, étaient éparpillés sur la petite table.

Emmet regardait Edward qui rassemblait les livres en petites piles, amusé par le désordre que Bella semait autour d'elle. Il prit la veste du dossier délicatement et la posa sur une chaise, invitant par la suite Emmet à s'assoir.

C'est avec un soupir qu'Emmet prit place sur le canapé en pensant que demain Edward recommencerait le même manège qu'a l'instant.

Tout en buvant quelques gorgées de café qu'Edward lui avait servi, Emmet tentait de se concentrer sur la conversation que son ami récitait comme une ritournelle.

Toujours le même sujet

Toujours les même mots

Jours après jours

Mois après mois

Emmet en était à détailler les ridules que son ami portaient au coin des yeux et qui s'accentuaient de plus en plus, quand Edward sorti la petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant Emmet.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de boucle d'oreille très simple. Des clous en diamant suffisamment gros pour étinceler et suffisamment petit pour les porter tout les jours.

Emmet s'extasia, sur jouant un peu certainement mais cela semblait ravir Edward qui irradiait de bonheur.

Réglé comme du papier à musique le répondeur se mit en route. Emmet eu un pincement au cœur en entendant la voie cristalline de Bella résonner dans toute la pièce.

Edward ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son ami se contentant de sourire béatement face au répondeur.

C'en fut trop pour Emmet qui voulut prendre congé.

-reste, Bella doit bientôt rentrer!

Emmet se crispa et ses mains agrippèrent le bord de canapé

-non je vais y aller, Rose doit m'attendre répondit il la voie éraillée.

Une accolade plus tard et Emmet ne fut pas mecontent de descendre le parc de la propriété. Prés du portail, la camionnette de Bella rouillait de plus en plus.

Assis derrière le volant de sa voiture Emmet inspira profondément et téléphona à Rosalie pour la prévenir de son retard avant de s'insérer dans la circulation comme un automate.

Il se gara sur un parking et la tête dans les épaules pour contrer le froid glacial, il franchit les grilles de l'entrée.

Il longea une rangée d'arbuste avant de stopper au bout de l'allée.

C'est avec un certain émoi qu'il regarda la plaque de marbre bleue ou était inscrit en lettre dorée.

Isabella Marie Swan

Bella

L'étincelle de nos vies

Suivait en dessous sa date de naissance et celle de sa mort

Elle était là Bella, allongée pour l'éternité sous cette stèle de granit. Entourée de fleur blanche qu'Emmet se chargeait de faire livrer toutes les semaines.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la tragédie qui avait mené Bella six pieds sous terre.

quelles étaient les causes de la mort de Bella?

Une petite course?

un retard?

La faible confiance qu'avait Edward dans la camionnette bringuebalante de Bella?

son insistance auprès d'elle afin qu'elle prenne l'Aston Martin?

Un autre conducteur?

La route glissante?

Une faute d'inattention?

les raisons étaient multiples et aucune n'étaient réellement crédible

Toujours est-il que Bella avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture à l'entrée d'un tunnel.

Sur la voie rapide sa voiture s'était encastrée dans le mur avant de s'embraser comme un fétu de paille.

Il ne restait de la voiture que le logo de métal en forme d'aile. Les médecins avaient déconseillés aux proches de voir le corps de Bella et personne n'avait insisté.

Edward avait cessé de vivre normalement depuis ce jour, se contentant de ressasser jour après jour sa dernière journée auprès de Bella. Oubliant le temps qui s'effilochaient au rythme des saisons

Aucun médecin n'avait réussi à donner un nom à son état, ni même à réellement l'expliquer. L'hypothèse la plus plausible qu'ils avaient émis était que la douleur qu'avait ressentit Edward à l'annonce de la mort de Bella avait été d'une telle intensité que son cerveau avait eu un choc et avait fait un blocage juste avant l'accident.

Avant cette tragédie.

Avant la perte de Bella.

Pour lui, il vivait toujours heureux avec le fantôme de Bella, attendant son retour d'un moment à l'autre. C'était à la fois horrible et certainement mieux pour lui.

Emmet Cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux humides

Il n'y avait pas qu'Edward que la mort de Bella avait bouleversé. Charlie n'était plus qu'un vieux monsieur aigri qui avait encore la chance qu'une femme comme Sue puisse le supporter

Jacob tenait Edward pour responsable de la mort de Bella. Emmet ne le contredisait pas.

Il était parfois nécessaire de trouver un responsable à une tragédie pour soulager sa douleur.

Son téléphone sonna. La voie rompue par l'émotion qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, Rosalie lui rappela l'arrivée de leurs fils et de leurs familles dans moins d'une heure.

Il acquiesça faiblement et raccrocha

Emmet essuya une larme fuyante sur sa joue.

Bella était encore dans tous les esprits, elle manquait à tellement de monde.

Il y a si longtemps qu'un banal accident de voiture les avait privés de son sourire, de ses yeux rieurs, de sa douceur, de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour chacun d'eux.

Il y a si longtemps…

Il y a vingt cinq ans…

fin

* * *

**je sais que la deuxième version va faire grincer quelques dents mais cela faisait un moment que j'avais envi de la faire et je l'aime bien!**

**j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic. au mileu de mon troisième chapitre j'ai fait une petite pause en lisant un des OS pour le concours et surprise, l'un d'eux a le même sujet de fond que moi. ne voulant pas risquer de faire du plagiat je vais être obligée de le modifier.**

**pour répondre aux questions sur une possible suite à mon OS que j'ai publié pour le concours, j'ai presque fini d'écrire la suite.**

**voilà cette fic est définitivement terminée. dites moi quelle version vous avez choisi:)**

**merci à vous toutes et tous.**

**à bientôt.**


End file.
